I Got Issues, One of Them is How Bad I Need You
by AnnaKendrick17
Summary: (Set after Pitch Perfect 3) Beca returns to New York after opening for DJ Khaled and two months of not talking to Chloe. Find out how she adjusts back to New York and how things went after the reunion.
1. Chapter 1 and 2

**Chapter 1**

Beca decided it was a good time to take a breather from everything. It was a hectic reunion with the Bellas and she just ended a tour as Dj Khaled's opening act. She got home to the apartment she shares with Fat Amy and Chloe a few days ago and it was more silent than the way it was before the Bellas' reunion, also known as, Chloe and Chicago kiss.

It was awkward between the three girls at their home of two years since Amy spends most of her time in her room, Chloe's bust managing calls as a Public Relations officer and drowns herself with endless phone calls even at home. She was unsure of maintaining a relationship with Chicago because she never wanted to be with a soldier and the distance thing was hard to keep up with.

Beca headed out of their apartment and tried to enjoy some time off. She walked towards her favorite pub, the sume pub the Bellas hold their weekly night outs. It served her favorite Tacos and rum coke, her comfort food and drink when she feels like everything is going down hill.

Bill, the bartender asked her "The usual?", She smiled and nodded. After a few minutes, Bill placed her order on the table at the back of the pub. This sometimes is also her "personal office" when she wants to finish her songs outside the office or wanted to read coffee table books for inspiration.

"So you've opened for DJ Khaled. That's a pretty big deal. How 'bout a solo album?" asked Bill.

"I literally just got back two days ago, Bill. And I don't even have any songs or tunes in mind." She replied while taking a bite of her taco.

"It'll come, kiddo. Welcome back! See you on Friday with the Bellas?" the 40-year old something asked.

"Most Definitely." She answered fast but uncertain. She always made time for the girls but she was unsure of meeting them on Friday after two months of being on the road. On the other hand, she misses them already since she realized she prefers going on tour with them than being all alone in plane rides, car rides, and sleeping alone in hotel rooms in different cities.

She continued walking around the city and recalls some of her favorite memories. She found the "JollyPOP" diner where Amy and her spend most of their time together when they're too lazy to cook after work. Their work places are on opposite buildings making it easier for them to walk home together at 5 pm or later.

She walked pass the park where she fetched Chloe for the first time in New York when she moved in with her and Fat Amy's apartment. She also saw the hotel where the Bellas' first performed post-graduation.

 **CHAPTER 2**

She didn't realize she was already walking towards their home. She opened the door carefully not wanting to disturb anyone inside. She saw Chloe on her phone, lying down on the couch with boredom written all over her face. Beca didn't know where to go, whether she goes straight to her room or stay with Chloe. Which she hasn't done since she arrived, so she chose the latter.

She sat on the other couch and took her phone out but got interrupted by Chloe.

"Are you ever going to tell me anything about the tour? You've been away for two months without messaging or calling me. I know about the phone calls with Amy. She tells me you updated her every time all throughout." Chloe sat down confused by her best friend's actions towards her. She spoke up with sadness in her eyes. Beca was surprised by the sudden confrontation.

"I'm so, so sorry, Chlo. I choked while I was away and I was unsure of so many things while on tour. I only called Amy when I couldn't handle everything because I didn't want to bother anybody else." Beca answered softly.

"So I'm "anybody" else now?" Chloe asked in the middle of tearing up.

"No. You're my best friend. You're not just anybody else. I just didn't want to annoy you and call you just to rant about my problems. Maybe you were busy too."

"Oh my goodness, Beca! We've been living together for two years and we've shared beds all over this country and even in Europe during tours. I can't believe you never messaged me once."

"I didn't think you'd need me for those two months. You have Amy and the other girls here anyway." Beca defended herself even though she knows she's in the wrong.

They didn't realize they were both standing a few inches away from each other as Fat Amy barged to the living room in the middle of the heated conversation.

"You two are unbelievable! We didn't spend any time together since Beca arrived but apparently, you have the time to argue about something so shallow when it's both your fault. Beca never called and so did you, Chloe. You never even tried. You just moped around like a cute little puppy but never had the audacity to call Beca."

Amy went to the the open kitchen right next to their living room and prepped meals while the two were still standing face to face, unsure of what to do. Beca looked closely at her best friend who was already weeping.

She hated herself. She couldn't tell Chloe the truth. She promised she would after figuring things out. She hugged her and tried to do her best to calm Chloe down.

"I'm really sorry, Chlo. I'll make it up to you. Fat Amy did knock some sense into us because that's what we needed to hear. I suck as your best friend but I never doubted you and our friendship. I was wrong when I stayed away from you." She re-assured the redhead who finally stopped sobbing.

"This ain't over yet, Mitchell. But for the sake of going back to where we were, I accept your apology." She left Beca's arms and the brunette was surprised realizing she missed the physical contact for months.

"You two, here at the dining table. I've made a new rule for a better place. We'll eat dinner every night together. We'll take turns on cooking. It's a requirement during work days and on weekends we can eat out with the Bellas or order some pizza and stay here. Is that clear?" Fat Amy said as the other girls headed her way.

The Aussie continued to prepare salad and steaks while Beca and Chloe were seated quietly on the counter table waiting for dinner to be served until Beca decided to speak up.

"That's a good idea, Amy. Maybe we can slowly turn vegan with all of our upcoming dinners since I can only feed you salad." She had hey typical grumpy face.

"Aw, poor Beca. Maybe Chloe can help you with that. She makes a mean lamb chop, the Bellas' new favorite dish." Said Amy as Chloe smiled proudly about the compliment.

"Since when did the Pub's Tacos got replaced by her Lamb chops?" Beca asked confusedly.

"Since you've been gone." Answered Chloe with a straight face.

Amy laughed so loud, Beca turned red.

"I love the pun, ginger. But to answer your question miss Superstar, the Bellas had tons of sleepovers here when you were away."

Beca frowned upon what she heard. She missed out on all the fun, especially with her family. They didn't know how miserable she was during her opening tour. Everything reminded her of the girls, especially her favorite, Chloe.


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, Beca was the first one up. She looked down the living room from their 2nd floor and didn't saw Amy or Chloe. She decided to check up on the girls because they haven't spent much time together. The room opposite of hers was Amy's. She opened the door to see Amy snoring while hugging her favorite teddy bear from Bumper.

She walked to the door nearest to the staircase, which was Chloe's. She gently opened the door to see the other comfortable sitting on her bed, singing her heart out.

 **And I know we're not supposed to talk,**

 **But I'm getting ahead of myself,**

 **I get scared when we're not,**

 **Cause I'm scared you're with somebody else**

 **So, I guess that it's gone,**

 **And I just keep lying to myself,**

 **Oh, I can't believe it.**

 **I miss you, yeah, I miss you,**

 **Though I'm not trying to right now.**

It was Julia Michaels' "I Miss You". She knew because she'd sing that when she's alone at hotel rooms at night thinking of Chloe. She even made a remix of it on her MacBook.

She accidentally opened the door widely and Chloe was startled.

"How long have you been there?"

"Not that long. Breakfast?" Beca offered to dial down the awkwardness.

"You owe me _a lot_ , so yes." Chloe looked at her best friend with the kindest eyes.

Beca went down as the other followed. The kitchen was silent as usual but Chloe's eyes were glued to the person she missed entirely. It was only two months but since living together for the past two years, they've been doing almost everything together. They grabbed coffee in the morning. They'll watch shows together because films still bore Beca. Sometimes, they even sleep in one room just to talk about music or anything really.

As she got lost in thought, Beca was handing her her favorite smoothie. She took a long sip and said, "Continue making these and I'll forget what you did." The redhead looked extremely satisfied with what Beca made.

The younger woman simply replied, "Yes ma'am." with her signature smirk. She knew exactly what Chloe wants. It's something she learned slowly throughout 6 years.

"Would you look at that? The lovely couple being all cute during breakfast. You make up real quick as expected. Where's my breakfast, Becs?" The Aussie emerged from the living room and sat beside Chloe.

"Here are your bacon, eggs, and toast. There's coffee over there if you want some." Said Beca as she handed the plate to her other best friend.

"I like guilty Beca. You're nicer and more responsible."

"Aca-scuse me?" Beca gasped.

"Tone it down a notch, short stuff. You're sounding like Aubrey. That's _not good._ "

Chloe enjoyed the banter but she had to get ready for work so she excused herself. "Hey guys, I won't be able to make dinner tonight because Chicago might take me out. Don't worry. I'll grab ice cream on the way home. I'll cook tomorrow." She smiled at the two women who looked confused.

"I didn't know he still existed? A few weeks ago, Chloe said she wasn't feeling him at all? Whoops." Fat Amy announced as she finished her plate.

"She did? I never asked her about him ever since…"

"The kiss." Amy interrupted her. "Obviously. That's the reason you never reached out to her. But it broke her, Becs. You broke her. She wasn't the same in those months. So was I. I had to go out every night to stay sane while Chloe just sat at the couch doing nothing or pretending she's up to something."

Beca felt every bit of guilt running through her body. She wished she knew how to deal with the jealousy she felt.

"I'll cook later. I'm also heading off to work. See you later." She said goodbye to Amy and went on with her routine.


	3. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Beca went to her office building and arrived at 9 am sharp. She was never late because she respected other people's time, which helped her rise to fame as a professional music producer. The artists loved how dedicated and punctual she was in finishing songs and albums that were guaranteed number 1 worldwide.

"Welcome back, superstar!" she heard her boss' voice from behind. Dave was the company executive who signed Beca to 17 Drive Records two years ago after hearing her songs on the radio during her internship.

"Hey, Dave! Do me a favor and please don't ever call me that. Thank you so much for giving me two months off. I owe you big time. Let's get back at it." She said with not much enthusiasm, although she was. She's still Beca Mitchell., the alt girl badass who shows little to no emotion.

"If you ever want to go solo as a singer, you know I'll sign you in a heartbeat. So you do your thing. In the mean time, if you want to continue producing, I have someone for you to meet. No pressure, Becs. You can decide whether or not to push through. Would you like to see her now?" Dave asked with every bit of politeness.

"Of course, boss. Let's do it." She smiled as hey headed to Dave's headquarters. He opened the door, revealing the new artist Beca's going to work with.

As soon as she got a glimpse of the artist sitting at one of the chairs in Dave's office she almost screamed, "Oh shit! You're Lauren Jauregui." To say she was starstruck is an understatement. She loved the artists' solo projects but most of all, she admired the Lauren's intellect and what she stands for.

Dave asked "So, you like Fifth Harmony? Never knew you were a pop princess underneath that alt façade." He was puzzled with the reaction given by his music producer.

"More like Strangers by her and Halsey." Beca answered with a small laugh.

Lauren stood up and shook their hands. "What an honor to finally meet you, Beca Mitchell. Your songs are flawless, I listen to them on repeat, sometimes it gets scary."

"Wow! You know me. I listen to your songs on repeat but I'm never scared. I'm delighted. I love the low register of your voice and as you can tell, I'm floored right now." She looks at Lauren with nothing but admiration.

"Thank you so much, Beca. You're too kind." The green-eyed artist smiled widely at the other.

Dave was happy standing there while listening the two brunettes compliment each other. He knew this album would be one of 17 Drive's best sellers.


	4. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Is it okay with you Beca? You're going to produce all the songs on Lauren Jauregui's debut album for the next 3 to 4 months." Dave asked with the biggest smile on his face.

"Of course, dude. Give it 2 to 3 months instead. We'll crush it." Beca responded confidently. She loved Lauren's tone as a singer and she knew exactly how to pull of the direction of the album already.

"Let's sign the contract then!" Lauren squealed in excitement. And so they did sign everything that's needed to push through the production.

Beca led Lauren to her office then to her studio.

"Let's start recording in two weeks? Get ready for non-stop productions and vocal work. Make sure your songs are ready. Choose those you're most passionate about." Beca re-assured the singer that she'll have her way since it's her album.

"Dude, this is so fucking cool. I've never had a song released because former companies wanted a different direction from what I'm passionate about. They were too busy in wanting to climb the charts and release songs without heart or hard work. Everything's too generic in the industry nowadays. It's nice to finally release personal content with meaning."

Lauren looked so eager as she explained to Beca. It was nice for the both of them to work in a project without male executives limiting them on what they should do in the industry.

"I can't wait to make this one with you, Lauren. So here's my card. Text or email me anytime if you need anything from me. I'll respond quickly. Let's get ready to hit number 1 with real music."

Beca claimed it. Anyone can't stop her as long as all her goals are aligned with her strong work ethic. Lauren took her card and was overjoyed hearing those words.

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much it means to me after everything I went through with Fifth Harmony and now doing everything alone. It's all brand new to me. I'll be home in Miami and I'll be back in two weeks. I'll message you when I arrive here. See you real soon, Beca."

The two didn't know whether to hug or give each other high fives but they settled with shaking hands before parting ways.


	5. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Beca got home two hours earlier than usual because the only thing she had on her plate that day was meeting the new artist she'll work with. She texted Amy that she's already home so the Aussie wouldn't have to wait for her to walk home.

While cooking dinner, she can't stop thinking about Chloe and Chicago. Are they making out by this time? Are they getting wasted? Are they dancing all over each other? She can't stop imagining different scenarios in her head, all of which, she hated.

As soon as she finished plating her Cajun shrimps and corn, Fat Amy was running as fast as possible to the dining counter.

"What's with the hurry?" Beca questioned her best friend who was gasping for air.

"I was hungry at work because I couldn't afford anything from our lunch out at the top of building."

"Are you fucking kidding me? You're the wealthiest of us all. Have you forgotten our Toxic performance? The one were we jumped off the yacht and you inherited millions from your mom." Beca responded.

"Oh yeah. I didn't want to spend that much money on lunch because I'm saving up for something else."

"What is it?" the brunette asked wondering how important it was that the other Bella has to save up money for.

"You'll have to find that out on your own, Shortcake. Let's eat".

They grabbed their own plates and Amy chowed everything down in a matter of seconds but she noticed that night's chef was barely touching her food.

"Why aren't you eating? Are you that disgusted by the food you cook?" joked the Australian.

"What do you mean? You've finished the whole thing. I did a pretty decent job."

"Obviously you're missing your redhead." Amy teased.

"Chicago's redhead. Right?" The look on Beca's face said it all. Amy felt the dismay in her voice.

"Technically? Why can't you just tell her? It's been years, Beca. Everyone speculated about you and Chloe's relationship anyway. You showered together before knowing each other's names. How aca-awkward is that?"

Amy wasn't lowkey about teasing her and Chloe since college and soon as Beca asked her if Chloe could move in with them, she said yes without hesitation. She never heard Beca that excited. She even got a hug after she approved. During those 2 years, Beca and Chloe became like an old married couple. They finish each other's sentences, shared everything from food and clothes, to having sleepovers in each other's rooms without inviting Amy. It didn't even bother her. She knew it was headed to something bigger.

"It's nothing, Amy. Can't I just be a worried best friend?" she defended herself.

"Best friend with hidden feelings. How bout that?" Amy taunted.

"Stop pushing it. It's not going anywhere."

"Why do you hate the idea of you two together? I ship it. Bhloe all the way."

"I don't hate it. I just couldn't imagine it. She has a guy now and it may seem steady because it's been months and they're out for dinner. Dinner sounds too serious."

"Just give it a shot, Becs. Maybe it would be your biggest mistake. It should have been you taking her out for dinner while I invite boys over when you two are out."

"Telling Chloe is the biggest mistake. It would ruin everything that we have. It's been 6 years, Amy. Why would I just tell her about it now?"

"And there it is. You finally admitted you got feelings for the redhead. How long have you known?"

"I've known for so fucking long, Amy. I knew it since auditions. I saw her blue eyes staring at mine like I was the most fascinating person that walked in that room. Even if I didn't want to audition, she didn't give up and barged into my shower like it was normal. I'm so screwed."

Beca felt powerless in her situation. How could she fall for her best friend? She's been dodging it for years, trying to talk herself out of it despite wanting to just kiss Chloe mid-sentence in the most random times they've spent together.

All those times when they shared rooms in Europe, awake at 3 am just talking and exchanging their favorite songs, sometimes writing their own songs. They also spend most of their time walking around New York just trying out Chloe's favorite ice cream spots and in return, they'll go to vintage records stores for Beca to enjoy.

"Don't be too harsh on yourself, Beca. Just tell her when you're ready. Tell her everything and you'd never regret it." Amy comforted her best friend. She admires her so much because she works hard in the recording studio everyday and even taking her home at work. Beca rarely had time for herself but made sure they meet up with the Bellas every Friday.

The two sat in peace as Amy waited for Beca to finish dinner. Amy washed the dishes after while Beca was staring out the window near their couch. It was 9 pm when Chloe got home and shouted "I'm hooooooomeeeeeeee!" Like she always did.

Beca smiled instantly at the sound of the voice and Amy got up from the couch and bear-hugged Chloe.

"You missed me too much? Did Beca cook terribly?" She joked

"Surprisingly no, Chlo. She did really well tonight. Too bad you missed it." Amy tried being Beca's wing girl.

"Well at least I'll get to taste it next week. Ice cream? Let's sleep in Rebel's room tonight." Chloe suggested.

"Fine with me." Said Beca who was grateful that it doesn't have to be in her room.

"Ugh. That's unfair. I have to make up all the sheets tomorrow but okay. I've missed you munchkins too much. Go ahead and I'll grab the spoons. We have to watch Girls Trip tonight."

The two girls went to Amy's room and Beca didn't know how to start a conversation with the redhead.

"So how's work?" Chloe decided to speak since she knew the other girl was too shy.

"It's actually really good. I met my new artist today. We'll be recording in two weeks." Beca answered modestly.

"I wish my work was like yours. Who's the new artist?"

"Lauren Jauregui. I'm going to produce her debut album. Surprising huh?"

"Oh my gosh?! Are you serious? We bopped to Strangers for so long. Congratulations!" Chloe was excited for her best friend. She knew how much Beca liked Lauren's artistry.

"It means so much coming from you, Chlo. Thank you." She smiled at Chloe before asking the big question.

"How was dinner with Chicago?" her smile disappeared quickly.

"It was good. We went to this pizza place and then he said he had to leave early because their flight to Spain was tomorrow at 5 am." The redhead explained with a straight face.

"Oh. That seems…" Beca got cut off by Amy who entered the room. Chloe was saved by the bell since the conversation wasn't really nice.

"Chloe, take the ice cream and spoons. I'll take care of the movie."

Amy hooked her laptop to the TV and all three of them were sharing her bed.

"You do know that I like sleeping on my bed alone right? So you might want to prepare your sheets right down there."

"I'll get it. Stay right here." Beca told Chloe.

She went to their spare room where all the extra sheets are for sleepovers. She grabbed two and laid it out on Amy's floor. It was comfortable considering Amy had fluffy rugs all over the room so it didn't bother Beca at all.

The movie was boring for Beca but halfway through, she felt Chloe laid her head on her shoulder and held her hand. It's been this way ever since but every time she does it, it still excites Beca.

After the movie, they headed to their sheets and got comfortable as Amy already slept. Both of them can't sleep so Chloe asked Beca, "What are you going to do for the next two weeks, since you don't have any work to finish? "

"I don't even have a clue, Chlo. Maybe just spend most of the time here and try to write music or mix some songs. How about you?"

"It's been really exhausting with work and I'm thinking of taking a break for a week or two. I might go somewhere or just stay here too." Beca liked the idea of spending most of her days with Chloe before getting busy for the next two to three months.

"Maybe we could drop by all your favorite ice cream stores. Or stalk Taylor Swift."

Chloe was surprised that the brunette is suggesting on spending some time together.

"Definitely. Or we can go to Coachella. It would be great."

"Chlo, I just got back from a tour and we just had our performances. Do you really think it's a good idea to go out to the dessert for music? I don't even know the lineup."

"Banners is there. That's the only one that matters. Maybe we'll see Lorde and everybody else."

"You got me at Banners. But let's sleep on it. Let's figure it out in the morning."

"Good night, Beca. It's good to have you home." The redhead turned away from Beca and closed her eyes. She was comfortable now that she's sleeping right next to her best friend again.

"Good night, Chlo. Sweet dreams." She answered. Everything seems like it's falling back to its place. But she just can't stop thinking about Chicago.


	6. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Chloe woke up and checked if her housemates were awake. She stood up and didn't see Amy on her bed so she assumed she's already downstairs. She looked down at Beca and saw she was sleeping peacefully.

She couldn't believe she's back. She missed waking up next to Beca during their random sleepovers and even though the brunette didn't talk to her for two months, she'd accept her apology wholeheartedly in no time. She looked at Beca closely thinking what she's missed while the other girl was away. What did she do when she was awake at 3 am all alone? What songs did she listen to during those times? Did any of those songs remind her of Chloe?

Beca gently moved around before opening her eyes to see Chloe staring right at her in deep thought.

"Good morning, weirdo." She said with the slightest affection towards Chloe.

"Good morning, Beca. It's been a while." Chloe was pretty obvious about missing her best friend.

"Yeah. We haven't had any of these random sleepovers. Is it weird that I miss it too? I missed it more than I could ever imagine. Chloe was pleased to know she wasn't the only one feeling that way. She loved sleeping with the Bellas but it's different without her favorite.

"The Bellas were devastated when you weren't here. Everyone kept missing you, even Aubrey."

Beca looked surprised hearing that. Who would have thought that the great Aubrey Posen would miss Beca Mitchell?

"Maybe you all missed my sense of humor and aca-awesome dance skills." She bragged to the redhead who managed to get a good laugh at her sarcasm.

"Joking aside, Beca. I'm glad you're home."

"I sure am glad I'm back too." She smiled at Chloe.

The two were enjoying each other's company until they heard loud voices and stomping downstairs so they posted to see what's happening. They went down to see all the Bellas eat breakfast made by Amy.

"What's this reunion all about?" Beca asked while going down the staircase.

The girls screamed because of excitement, even Lily. That's how much they've missed their leader. Stacy, Ashley, Jessica, Cynthia Rose, Aubrey, Flo, and Emily were jumping up and down until they saw Chloe follow Beca downstairs. They gave them "the look". The same damn look ever since they're seen together during her freshman year at Barden.

"Hey guys! We're finally complete." Said Chloe in the most enthusiastic way she can. The Bellas exchanged "yeahs" and "finally". The look on their faces hasn't been this way since the reunion.

"Okay, Bellas huddle in the living room please. I have a huge announcement." Said Fat Amy. Everybody took their own spaces in the living room, making themselves comfortable.

"Are you pregnant?" asked Cynthia Rose.

"Are we about to get killed?" asked Flo.

"Did you hide a body at the guest room upstairs?" muttered Lily who caused random expressions from her co-Bellas.

"That's a no to everything you guys asked. I've been saving up for something special as I've mentioned to Beca yesterday. It seems like we're back to our miserable lives after the reunion and we don't know how to have fun anymore. We're going on a trip and I'm paying for it." Fat Amy proudly disclosed.

" Are we going somewhere relaxing, like Palm Springs?" Aubrey asked.

Then Cynthia Rose followed up with "Or get wasted with tons of girls in Vegas?"

Jessica and Ashley asked in unison, "Are we going to LA? New York got boring."

"No again, but Jessica and Ashley, you're close. We're going to Coachella, aca-bitches!" Fat amy said with pride as she danced around the living room.

The Bellas followed but a worried Emily said, "I have to ask my mom first. I have finals next month."

"I don't even care Emily. Are you coming or not?" Amy asked.

"Can you stop being so rude to Emily?" Stacy defended the youngest Bella.

"Okay. I'll go." Emily said embarrassed while Stacy, Beca, and Chloe comforted her.

"I guess we'll be seeing Banners, huh?" Chloe asked Beca as they shared a private conversation at a corner of the living room.

"I can't believe we're all going to Coachella. It's going to be a crazy three-day trip with these girls. Does that mean I have to pack tons of clothes? I have to think this through."

"Of course, Beca. You'll have to bring a lot of things since it's in the dessert and non-stop concerts in different places each day. I'll help you with your checklist. No worries."

"I don't even have one, Chlo." Beca looked overwhelmed by the tasks she has to finish.

"Don't think about it too much. I'll help you pack and barge into your room after I finish mine." Chloe re-assured her best friend.

"Promise? I've always hated traveling."

"Promise. We all know how much you hate it Beca. You hate outdoors in general. Ironic enough we're going to an open area for three days.

"Well Amy should use her wealth in good use and rent the best house for us to sleep in."

As soon as Beca finished speaking, Amy shushed the girls to make another announcement.

"I've rented the biggest pool house for us to share in three days. It has 6 rooms so we y'all have to share while I enjoy my own room. We'll stay there in 3 days and we'll leave tomorrow at 9 am. We'll meet up here because I rented a party bus to get us to Coachella. Emily, make sure you're here, or else." The youngest Bella nodded her head.

The Bellas were shouting and dancing, finally, a Bellas reunion with Stacy. Something to get their minds off from everything that's toxic in their daily lives. They said their goodbyes as they planned their individual schedules as they drop everything needed (even work) just to join the trip.

Beca was excited to experience Coachella for the first time, especially with Chloe. Maybe it's time she tell her everything that she's kept for the past 6 years. It's been long enough for her to keep a secret.


	7. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

As soon as everybody left, Beca went to her room and looked at everything she had to pack for the next coming days. She doesn't have a clue on how to sort her things or what to bring cause she haven't been in a dessert before, let alone stay there for a couple of days.

After hours of debating whether she prepares for the trip or not, she stayed in bed while using her MIDI keyboard to produce some music until she heard a knock on the door.

"Beca?" She heard the sweet voice of her best friend and sat up straight. "Come in!" She said encouragingly. Chloe walked slowly towards the alt girl's room.

"You done packing?"

"Does it look like it, Chlo? You've basically packed everything for me since you've moved in. I sound like a child right now. I'm sorry." Said Beca who was placing her laptop and keyboard on her table.

"Well, sometimes I feel like I'm your wife. I do things for you more than I should."

"Are you complaining, Chlo? I'm sorry for being a burden." Beca felt guilty.

"You don't have to apologize now. We've been doing this for 6 years, weirdo." Chloe teased.

"It feels so weird hearing that, 6 years. I wonder how you stuck by me all the time." They looked at each other smiling. It was hard to take in every time they hear how long they've been best friends because they were never alike in the first place. After a few seconds of looking at each other, they realized they don't have much time to pack.

"Did you ask for a paid leave from work?" Beca asked the redhead.

"I did. They wouldn't let me but I told them I'd quit so they gave me what I asked for without hesitation."

"That's good, Chlo. You haven't been on a break from work since the reunion."

"Wait. How did you know?" Chloe asked, wondering how Beca knew.

"Amy told me last night when you were out."

"Oh, okay. Let's pack your things now, captain." Beca still hated hearing it even if she loved leading the Bellas. She feels like being called "captain" was a show off when Chloe has been more responsible with everything. She was the one who kept the Bellas in tact during college and made sure they were doing well while staying in the Bella house a few years ago.

Beca remembered how hard it was to lead the Bellas because she never wanted them to fail in any of their performances. She used to go home and see Chloe cook for the girls. If any of them were sick, Chloe takes care of them. She knew she wouldn't survive college without her and she was grateful the redhead barged in her shower, no matter how awkward it was for her.

Beca then accompanied Chloe to her room. Chloe's room was painted white with a minimalist and rustic design. Beca loved going inside the other's room because its tone gives off a homey vibe. She could stay there for hours with Chloe and enjoy working on her own songs there while the other fix papers for her clients. They practically are a married couple in the Bellas' eyes.

Chloe didn't know how to ask Beca about her opening tour. She didn't want to overstep her boundaries or offend Beca, but she knew the other one would sit on her bed quietly the whole time if she doesn't initiate anything.

"How was it like opening for DJ Khaled?" She smiled at Beca while she prepared her suitcase.

"It was really great since I've never experienced it before. The audience were very receptive and it didn't feel like work when I'm on stage." Beca let out a grin but it quickly fade when she said "But off stage, that's a whole other level."

"Why?" Chloe looked at her best friend with concern, taking a break from packing her clothes.

"I wasn't used to being alone. Even if it's just for a month or two, it got boring every time I'm off stage." Chloe was surprised upon hearing those words from her best friend. She knew Beca wasn't the most affectionate person in the world but hearing what she had to go through made her sad instantly. She tried not showing it to Beca so she went to her closet and took out the toiletries she had to bring with her.

"How about you? How was New York when I was gone?" Beca asked.

"New York was the same. Still one of the busiest cities in the world but to us, it felt boring. I had to go back to work after the reunion and all my clients kept on doing stupid shit while I was gone so I had to work double time to get them out of trouble. The girls were busy as they caught up with work too. They went here for sleepovers but none of us were happy with what we're doing."

Beca knew so little of it when she was away because Amy would only fill her in with few details.

"It seems like we're all inseparable after all. I always thought becoming a Bella wouldn't have much of an impact to me. I didn't know it would have this much impact on me while I was away. It just felt really lonely."

"I knew. I failed Russian Lit for years because I didn't want to be separated from you guys. Now look at us. We live in one city and see each other everyday."

"And we're going to Coachella, stay at one house for three days, with all the other girls, watching artists perform live non-stop." Beca couldn't believe they were going on a trip again. It was perfect before she dive in head first in producing Lauren's album.

Amy barged in Chloe's room to make sure the two were ready for the trip.

"Beca, are you finished packing? You know I love you but you suck with your own responsibilities sometimes."

"Yes, Amy. Chloe helped me with everything." The brunette smiled from ear-to-ear. Chloe was almost finished packing up since she has her travel bag ready at all times.

"I hate to hate your bubbles but Chloe, it's your time to cook dinner later but since the girls were here earlier and finished everything I cooked, you're cooking lunch. Thank you. Aca-out." The blonde ran out the room faster than any of her vertical running for the past years.

"I'll be your sue chef. I'll make it up to you for helping me pack." Beca offered as Chloe agreed in no time.

The whole day went fast for the three girls as they mentally and physically prepare for the trip. It wasn't easy to go on a girls' trip since numerous unwanted events happened in most of their previous ones. Good thing Aubrey quit her job and decided to stay in New York to become a theatre actress. She's definitely in charge for the next day's trips and all that will follow.


	8. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Fat Amy blaster their surround system in the highest level possible to make sure her housemakes get up.

Chloe came out of the room as soon as she heard the noise around 7 am. She knew Beca wouldn't wake up no matter how loud it gets so she went in the brunette's room to find the younger bella sleeping peacefully.

She took Beca's luggages down the living room then went up to get hers.

"You're such a wife, it's painful to see." Fat Amy said as she stuffed pancakes in her mouth as she sat at the counter table.

"I'm just being a nice friend, Amy. You know how much she's been through for the apst months. She needs all the focus and rest that she needs to focus on her next project with Lauren."

"You're way too nice after she abandoned you, but then again, you're Bloe. Lauren who? I'm too occupied with Beyonce and Adele, I don't know any other artists."

"Lauren Jauregui from Fifth Harmony. Beca's producing her debut album after two weeks."

"Oh, the brunette with the killer eyes and extreme intellect on twitter and Instagram. Her eyes are fucking amazing. She came out as bi, right?" Fat Amy responded.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked hesitantly, giving the other Bella a death glare.

"Lesbihonest, Ginger. They'll work together for the next few months and might fall for each other. Beca seems as straight as Ellen Degeneres anyway so there's no surprise."

Chloe looked Bothered but hid her feelings from Amy. She couldn't stand hearing Beca dating other people. Hell, she hated Jesse so much until they broke up. After 4 dreadful years of seeing Beca date Jesse, she should be considered a martyr after not opening up to the younger woman. She couldn't stand seeing Beca with anybody else. She cried a hundred times over The 1975's Somebody Else for so long. She wished she had a chance with Beca without their friendship being jeopardized. No matter how close they got and how intimate they were, she never tried to tell Beca about how she feels.

"Beca haven't even came out yet, Amy. Take it easy on her. You're so crazy sometimes." Chloe stated to cut the other woman from her thoughts.

"Ginger, I'm not sure if you're as dumb as Emily but Beca isn't straight. Take it from me. I'm surprise she lasted years with Jesse the aca-weirdo."

"Give her a break, Amy. Let her do whatever she wants. Whatever it is that would make her happy." Chloe smiled.

"Oh, I'll let her do whatever she wants but I won't ever let her do me. That's a hard pass."

Chloe laughed and said "Let's pretend you never said that and I'll take it as my cue to wake Beca up now." She left the Aussie and headed upstairs.

She made sure she went to Beca's room gently because she knows the other woman would easily get grumpy if she feels like her privacy's been invaded but again, she's Chloe. She knows no boundaries and Beca was well aware of that. She wouldn't care if Chloe wrapped her arms around her or if she came over to Beca's room in the middle of the night when she couldn't sleep. What they had was different from their relationships with the other Bellas.

She sat down on the side of Beca's bed and slowly tapped Beca on the shoulder. "Hey, Becs. We're leaving in an hour or so. You have to get up."

Beca didn't even move so Chloe knew exactly what to do. She hugged her best friend by the waist hoping the other won't push her. She thought Beca would hate it but the other woman drew closer to her. After a few seconds the brunette said "Can we just leave much later? This is too comfy, Chlo."

Chloe blushed hearing Beca get comfortable with her, which still feels new for her. She loves how Beca gradually opens up to her and shows affection to her only.

"I'm sorry to pop your bubble, munchkin. But everybody else would arrive shortly and they'll need their captain." Chloe teased causing the brunette to frown at her.

"Excuse you. I'm still your captain, Beale." She smirked as she sat down her bed.

Out of reflex, Chloe straddle Beca and teased her back, "You were my captain. But you're not the boss of me anymore. You still have to make it up to me remember?" She slowly whispered to Beca's ear. She then stood up quickly and left the bed, leaving Beca surprised with what just happened.

She looked at Chloe and realized her bags weren't where she left them the night before.

"Chloe, did you take my bags down already?"

Chloe turned around to respond, "Yes, I did. Like I always do."

"See? I told you I'm still your captain." Beca winked at her Chloe almost lost it. She wanted to straddle Beca again but she had to keep her toner in her pants.

Chloe was surprised to see all the Bellas together in the living room. Beca went down shortly and their ride to the airport arrived. They left for Coachella excited and clueless on how it would turn out.


	9. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The girls arrived in New York and their service drove them to the house Amy rented for them.

"Aca-scuse me? I didn't know we'll be staying in a mansion." Aubrey's mouth was left open as she takes in how good their place looks like.

"Imagine all the parties and sex, girls." Stacie followed up on Aubrey.

"This is better than the Bellas' house. I have to send a picture to my mom." Emily said as she took her phone out and sent a selfie to her mom.

All the other Bellas were in shock and stood like statues at the front of the mansion.

"Ladies, there are 6 rooms, so pair up. I'll be staying in my own room in case I decide to bring some boy toys home. Let's get this party started aca-bitches!" Fat Amy shouted.

The Bellas followed her lead and as soon as she opened the door, the girls exchanged hugs and high fives because the place looked so gorgeous.

On the right side of the house was the living room which had long and comfortable couches, a huge tv, as big as the wall, and surround sound system. On the left was a path leading them to the pool, which size is half of an Olympic pool.

The dining table was in the middle of the house, between two staircases. It was long enougg to cater 3 families in their opinion. The kitchen was a few steps away the counters were finished with marble.

The girls walked upstairs and saw all the rooms ready to be occupied. They wanted to continue the tour upstairs so they settled their bags on the floor and decided to pair up after finishing the tour. When they got to the third floor, it was a home theater. There was a stage, a movie screen, popcorn stand, candy dispensers, and a cocktail bar.

"I don't ever want to leave." Cynthia Rose said as she made herself a margarita. Lily surprisingly fist-bumped with her.

"This is bigger than my family's house." Said Flo.

The other girls settled in recliners and watched Mean Girls. They didn't notice the absence of their captain.

Beca was downstairs looking around the pool area. She found a shack that looked like a secluded place. She opened the door and to her surprise, it had a bed, long table, comfortable chair, and a spare room. She already liked the idea of staying there but she remembered it wasn't a vacation for her to spend all her time alone.

Chloe looked around and noticed Beca wasn't sitting in any of the recliners. She slowly went out of the home theater to look for her best friend. She looked out of the balcony in the second floor to check on the pool. It looked perfect. She couldn't wait to take a dip in the pool and chill with her girls.

"What are you doing there, weirdo?" Beca asked her from behind.

"You're a sneaky little ninja now. I was looking for you but then I got caught up with this view."

"I couldn't agree more. I went down and saw that shack right there, it seems to be a decent place to chill at. I also saw a basketball court at the back."

"Of course you'd want to chill in that tiny shack. It'll fit you well. I can't believe Amy did all of this." Chloe said in awe.

"She has to. After performing toxic and jumping off that yacht? We deserve to live in a mansion like this."

Chloe laughed at what she heard but Beca did make a point. It wasn't easy jumping in cold water and wait for rescue.

"Chlo, do you want to room with me?" Beca asked nervously causing Chloe to blush.

"Of course. It would be an honor to room with the Beca Mitchell. I wonder what you do most of the time."

"It's not like you haven't invaded my room every day. You spend more time in my room with me than you spend in your own room."

They smiled at each other as they look out to admire the view once more.

"We were watching Mean Girls upstairs. We should go up now. They'll wonder if we get kidnapped again."

As soon as they got in the home theater, Emily turned on the lights as the movie already finished.

"Where did you two came from?" Fat Amy asked.

"Oh. We stayed on the balcony for a while and looked at the pool and the view." Chloe explained.

"Ahhhh shit." Cynthia Rose announced with disappointment as she hands all the girls two dollars each.

"What the hell is happening here? Care to explain?" Asked Beca who couldn't get any grumpier.

"We had a bet. Cynthia Rose thought you guys were doing "it" while we all thought you did something boring as usual. She would pay us two dollars each." Said Aubrey. The two were surpsrised Aubrey would join such thing.

"I don't know if I should be offended on whether we were doing "it" or you guys thought we keep on doing boring things for the past few years." Beca defended.

"Well, I've been living with the both of you and you're really boring. You just cuddle or stare at each other for hours." Fat Amy announced loudly causing all the Bellas to laugh.

"Y'all are like an old married couple. I feel bad for you Amy." Stacie said.

"I would have killed you if you didn't pay for this trip, Fat Amy." Beca threatened her other best friend who was kinda scared and took a step back.

"Let's get settled in our rooms now. Shall we?" Fat Amy tried to change the topic.

They went downstairs and grouped for their rooms: Cynthia Rose and Lily, Aubrey and Stacie, Jessica and Ashley, Flo, Lily, and Emily and Beca and Chloe.

Beca and Chloe went inside their room. They chose the farthest one so they wouldn't have to hear all the party noises or loud sex the other girls planned on having.

The day went by fast as the girls swam for a few hours. Fat Amy and Aubrey grilled burgers and steaks as the others enjoy around the pool. Beca even decided to swim with Chloe. The other girls lounged to get a tan.

They had dinner afterwards and decided to sleep early for their first day of Coachella the next day.


	10. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Beca woke up next to Chloe because all the rooms only had one bed, it was huge as shit though. Huge enough for 4 people to share but they managed to sleep so close to each other.

"Chlo, wake up. We have to get going early because Hayley Kiyoko is performing early. I know her songs are your lady jams." She teased the redhead and tickled her lightly.

"I wouldn't get up if you didn't say her name but okay. Help me up?" Chloe looked really cute in the morning. She liked seeing the redhead everytime she wakes up, no matter where they're at. Now they'll be seeing their favorite artists both indie and mainstream. Music is the reason they met each other that's why it's the most special thing they share. Others spend their time together watching movies or shopping, but Beca and Chloe spend every day related to music. They sing songs together almost everywhere, in the shower, car, or in bed, something Amy hated since she wasn't invited in any of those activities.

"I'll cook breakfast and make coffee for you. Join me?" Beca asked her best friend.

"Is that all?" Chloe asked in the hottest way possible. She wondered how Beca couldn't take any hints after all these years. Both of them are oblivious in the way they treat each other. For Amy, friends aren't supposed to wait up for the each other EVERY SINGLE NIGHT, or at least they don't wait for Amy to get home every night. She still is the biggest shipper of Bloe and hates the fact that the two are not officially together.

"Maybe we can look at each other until we get tired. It's too early to be kinky. Keep it in your pants, ginger." Beca doesn't know why she enjoys keeping up with Chloe's kinky banter. They've gotten too close and Beca loves it even if she doesn't show it especially with the other Bellas.

"Whatever, Becs. You like it way more than I do." She winked at her best friend then they both went downstairs and found out they were the only ones awake.

It was only 8 am and Beca opened the refrigerator surprised to see it was full. It rarely happened in the Bellas household and their apartment.

"Amy is stacked. We have all kinds of juice. We even have three kinds of milk. I don't even know the difference. Do you want pancakes?" She asked the redhead who sat on one of the marbled counters.

"Yes please and my smoothie." Chloe said with puppy dog eyes that Beca could never resist.

"You're too demanding, Beale. Just kidding." She took out all the ingredients she needed from the pantry and refrigerator.

"You like it when I take control." She teased with her signature smirk.

"Excuse me, what?" Beca dropped the pan accidentally due to panic.

"You heard me, Mitchell. You act like you're too much of a badass when in return you're a helpless little unicorn who needs love and affection. You like cuddles more than I do now. It's alarming."

"It's all your fault. You cuddled with me when I hated." Beca said in her defense.

"No more cuddles for you then."

"I object."

"Look at Mrs. Softie now." Chloe laughed until she heard footsteps coming down from the staircase.

"It's too early for your teasing, guys. You can do that at night in your room, in private." Teased Fat Amy.

"Amy, can you stop saying those things? It makes me uncomfortable." Said Aubrey. "Can you two keep it in your pants? It's kind of disturbing." She looked at Beca and Chloe.

The rest of the girls went downstairs to join the others cooking in the Kitchen.

"It's too early for Bloe. My eyes are too sore." Emily said.

"Well, it aint too sore for me. It's a pleasure." Cynthia Rose laughed causing a reaction from the other bellas.

"Dude, can you all stop with this Bloe thing? Is it really that bad that me and Chloe have gotten this comfortable with each other? We see each other everyday and this is how we annoy each other." Beca stated.

"Why do you leave Fat Amy out of it then?" Stacie asked the two.

"You know what. I'm done. I'm gonna get ready for Coachella." Beca said in defeat then looked at Chloe "I'll see you later. Enjoy your breakfast." She smiled.

"Someone's so fucking whipped." Said Amy.

The girls finished cooking and ate everything as fast as they can because they had to prepare for Coachella. It's hard to get ready for a girl but it's much harder if you have other girls to get ready with. It's always a disaster with the Bellas in one place.

They all finished getting ready for the music festival and they boarded the party bus en route to Coachella. The girls were all in style, most of them in Boho outfits. Beca had a bandana worn as a headband she matched it with a black muscle tee and white shorts while Chloe wore a hippie dress that matched her eyes. They couldn't stop looking at each other on their ride to the bus and exchange grins when their eyes meet.

They arrived at the main stage as they enjoyed different acts perform. The Bellas danced and sung their hearts out. They were shaped in a circle as they enjoy all the songs being performed by up and coming artists. When it started to get dark, the mainstream artists took over the stage. Hayley Kiyoko was the first one to come up. She sang all her hits but the girls loved her latest single the most, Curious.

Chloe was dancing in the middle of the circle most of the time and exchanged places with Amy and Aubrey. When hot songs were played, Stacie definitely danced in the middle. But when the bass drum kicked in for Curious, Beca was suddenly in the middle.

Hayley Kiyoko shouted "This one is for the gays. Welcome to 20gayteen!"

 ** _You've been out of reach, could you explain?  
I think that you should  
What you been up to?  
Who's been loving you good?_**

Beca was singing and dancing lightly in the middle slowly getting in her groove. The Bellas were surprised their captain was into it so much.

 ** _I'm just on the floor, I'm like a model  
Been looking through the texts and all the photos_** ** _  
But don't you worry, I can handle it  
No, don't you worry, I can handle it_**

Stacie danced with her in the middle but when the chorus played she suddenly turned to Chloe who was taking in everything that's happening. She never thought Beca would be this confident and passionate because of a song.

 ** _If you let him touch ya, touch ya, touch ya, touch ya, touch ya, touch ya (yeah)  
The way I used to, used to, used to, used to, used to, used to (yeah)  
_** ** _Did you take him to the pier in Santa Monica?  
Forget to bring a jacket, wrap up in him cause you wanted to?_** ** _  
_** ** _I'm just curious, is it serious?  
I'm just curious, is it serious?_**

All the girls' eyes were glued to Beca. They knew exactly what was going on. They knew what happened after the USO tour when they saw Beca run off when Chlocago had their kiss. They all didn't approve. How could Chloe fall for a guy like that in four days? Is that even possible?

The second stanza had even heavier lyrics. Beca was in her zone that she didn't understand how into it she was. Deep inside, she knew it was about Chloe. She knew it was about the kiss, the reason why she didn't call her best friend for two months.

 ** _Calling me up, so late at night  
Are we just friends?  
You say you wanted me, but you're sleeping with him  
You think of me, I'm what you see  
When you look at the sky  
I don't believe you  
You ain't been loving me right (yeah)_**

The Bellas were in shock when Beca sung the lyrics on the top of her lungs and looked at Chloe the entire time. She looked at her and poured all her emotions. Chloe wanted to just kiss Beca right then and there to make her stop. Beca didn't know how much Chloe wanted it to be her. She wanted to kiss Beca so bad but it seemed easier with Chicago.

People from the crowd even cheered as Beca danced. It stayed this way until the song was finally finished and Hayley Kiyoko went down the stage.

The lights dimmed and BANNERS' logo was flashed in the led screen. Chloe and Beca lost their minds as their favorite band take on the stage.

The drum loop for Hate That You Know Me started and Chloe joined Beca inside the circle. The Bellas couldn't take in what was happening but it was nice to see the two enjoying each other despite all their crazy emotions showing.

 ** _I've been talking to strangers  
Acting like I'm a stranger  
Look like I've been up all night  
And you know what? I hate it_**

Chloe took it as her chance to show Beca how much she's worth. She maintained eye contact as she danced her way through the verse and refrain.

 ** _Oo-oo-ooh  
Long way down  
You're such a heart attack  
But it feels like oo-oo-ooh  
Pressure points  
They pressure you right back  
Come on, think about it_**

Beca enjoyed seeing Chloe like this. She looked like she was eager to show Beca how much she cared despite everything that happened during USO. She loved this song as much as Chloe does so she sang with her on the chorus.

 ** _Sometimes I hate that you know me so well (so well)  
Sometimes I, I hate that you know me so well  
Some days I, I wish that I wasn't myself  
No luck!  
And I hate that you know me so well_**

The Bellas didn't know they were in for a show that night. They were exhausted after all the dancing and singing, but most of all with the Bloe shenanigans. They headed home and the girls decided to eat snacks and drink at the kitchen except for Beca and Chloe.

Beca went to the shack and Chloe headed to the balcony.

"I have never seen them that way. I'm concerned." Said Emily.

"Well, try living with them." Amy answered.

"The sexual tension was too strong, I thought they'd make out already." Stacie said dead serious.

"I hate jumping into the Bloe bandwagon but the two have serious issues. They danced like it was the last day of Coachella already." Aubrey said with the most confused look ever.

"At least they have each other, you know? I think I'm going to die alone." Said Flo.

"Dying sounds oddly good." Said Lily causing everyone to look at her strangely.

"I wonder when they'll just admit to each other how much they like each other." Cynthia Rose said.

"Like? Try love each other. They're in it deep, I tell you." Said Stacie.

"But there's Chicago." Aubrey protested.

"Do you want me to get him deported?" asked Amy.

"Deported is a strong word." Emily said worriedly.

"Shut up. Your like Bloe's child anyway. You should be supportive." Amy said.

"Hell yeah. But I feel bad for Chicago." Emily answered.

"As your former captain, I suggest we do nothing and let them be. Okay? Let them do what they want. It's not our position to force them to be together." Aubrey said as everyone ate their snacks and nod their heads in agreement.

After eating, the girls went to their own rooms and slept. They decided the next day they'd stay in the house until 2 pm before going to the festival.

Chloe went back to their room surprised not to see her roommate. She kept on replaying what happened in her head. Beca was too hot while she sang and danced to Curious. She thought of all the things she did wrong to her best friend making her cry. If she only knew that Beca felt that way, she wouldn't have done all the things she did with Chicago. She wouldn't even consider being with him.

Seeing Beca that way made her realize that she couldn't continue seeing Chicago anymore. It was a rash decision anyway. She felt lonely because she never had a real boyfriend throughout college. But she forgot she was in a relationship-like friendship with Beca.

After a few minutes of being drowned in her thoughts, the door opened up gently. It was Beca.

"Chlo? What's wrong?" Beca looked worried seeing her best friend crying on their bed.

"Nothing really. Don't worry about it." Chloe smiled at the other.

"You know you can tell me anything."

Chloe didn't know what to say to Beca. She wasn't ready to tell her yet so she only told Beca half of the truth.

"I don't think I can do it with Chicago anymore. It seems too fast and he's never really around."

"Oh. Are you sure about that? Maybe you're just too worried because he has to leave most of the time to save this country from falling apart." Beca comforted her.

"It's not that. I'm worried that I just used him. I'm such a terrible person. He's too kind but then it seems like I bait him for no reason now."

"It isn't your fault, Chloe. We were all in a depressive state before the USO tour and we're afraid we couldn't be happy anymore so you took a chance on him."

"But we're talking about a person, Beca. I should've done better."

Beca hugged Chloe despite being confused on what to tell her. Chicago is the reason she had to stay away from her best friend but at the same time, she feels bad for the dude too.

"You sleep on it and you don't decide on anything until you feel like it." Beca reassured her best friend who turned calm after a few minutes of being in Beca's arms.

"We should sleep now. Amy said we'll have a pool party tomorrow at lunch then we'll head straight to the festival." Chloe whispered.

"Okay, Chlo. Sweet dreams. Don't cry anymore. Wake me up if you need me."

"Thank you, Beca. Good night." Chloe kissed Beca's cheek to thank her for all the words she said. She was too kind not to judge Chloe after everything.


	11. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The Bellas woke up earlier than usual because they had to prepare for their pool party. Each girl had their own task for the party. Amy and Aubrey were cooking, Stacie, Flo, and Lily were setting up the music by the pool, Emily, Jessica, and Ashley were cleaning the dishes for the party since Amy invited a few people over.

Beca and Chloe were still sleeping heavily so the girls decided to wake them up by popping one of the balloons in the room. They all snuck in the room and Amy popped it with a needle. Both of them stood up from the bed.

"Amy, what the hell?" Beca asked furiously.

"We're done prepping up for the pool party and you two didn't help even just a bit. So you're on cleaning duty." Aubrey explained.

"I can't believe you're in on this, Aubrey. This is so not you." Chloe said.

"I'm sorry sweetie. But the both of you aren't bonding with us and it kinda sucks. Live a little." Aubrey sarcastically answered her best friend.

"Anyways, at least get dressed. There are visitors coming over." Fat Amy said as the girls leave laughing at the reaction of their captains.

"I don't know how we survived leaving with those girls. I swear I want to scream at them sometimes." Beca turned to Chloe.

"You're such a grumpy shorty but I totes agree. Let's get ready for the party. I'm going to wear a black bikini." Chloe said as she goes through her things.

"Okay then. I'll wear white." Beca went through her own things too. They didn't know why they planned their outfits but maybe it's because they wanted the girls to see how prepared they got to show their Bella spirit during their party.

The guests arrived at the house, there were 10 to 15 guests so it wasn't much of a hassle for the girls. Amy didn't tell them who she invited but most of them were girls and guys from last night. They were wondering why Beca and Chloe weren't downstairs yet when they messaged them through their group chat already.

They saw both of the girls go down the staircase and headed straight to the pool. Their jaws dropped as they saw how hot the two were wearing their bikinis. Chloe braided Beca's hair, showing off her collar bones while Chloe looked amazing in her two-piece that made her blue eyes stand out.

"Sorry we took too long." Chloe smirked at the Bellas and the guests.

It was quiet until a voice from behind said "Holy shit! Beca!" Everyone searched for the voice in sync. It was Lauren Jauregui with her former groupmates Normani, Ally, and Dinah.

"Hey, girls. What are you doing here?" Beca asked confusedly as Chloe frowned at Lauren's reaction.

"One of our friends texted us that there was a pool party nearby. We're staying at the other house right there." Lauren pointed to the house nearest to theirs.

"That's good. Are you all going to the festival later?"

"Yes we are. We'll be at the main stage."

"Good. Maybe we'll see you there." Beca said to the green-eyed woman.

Chloe wasn't having any of it and it was obvious as the Bellas noticed the woman frown all throughout the exchange. She took Beca by the arm and said, "Excuse us, Lauren. We'll be joining the girls." The girls said "oohhhh" in unison as the two of them join their fellow bellas.

"Someone's jealous." Whispered Cynthia Rose.

"Shut it before Chloe kills us all." Aubrey said.

The party started and everyone conversed with as much people as they can but Chloe never took her eyes off her best friend. Fifth Harmony were busy talking to the other Bellas about singing and which artists are their favorite.

"Beca might melt with all the staring." Aubrey approached Chloe who was dipping her feet in the pool.

"What are you talking about? I'm just staying here."

"You never took your eyes off from her since Lauren and the girls went here."

"I've heard she's bisexual." Chloe whispered to her best friend with a harsh tone.

"So what, Chloe? Do you really think she'd try to get it on with Beca?"

Hotter Than Hell by Dua Lipa started to play and Lauren took Beca by the arm causing Aubrey and Chloe to shut up and watch the girls.

Lauren started dancing while Beca was trying to figure out what to do.

 ** _He calls me the devil  
I make him wanna sin  
Every time I knock, he can't help but let me in  
Must be homesick for the real  
I'm the realest it gets  
You probably still adore me  
With my hands around your neck_**

Lauren went close to Beca and guided her encouraging the other woman to follow her lead. So Beca went on with it, not wanting to ruin the party.

 ** _Can you feel the warmth? Yeah  
As my kiss goes down you like some sweet alcohol  
Where i'm coming from, yeah  
It's the darker side of me that makes you feel so numb_**

Lauren cupped Beca's face and giggled as they got intensely closer until the chorus dropped.

 ** _Cause we're hot like hell  
Does it burn when I'm not there?  
When you're by yourself  
Am I the answer to your prayers  
I'm giving you that pleasure heaven  
And I'll give it to you_**

Lauren was dancing all over the other woman who stood there so awkwardly. They managed to dance till the bridge.

 ** _When we go down right there  
You make me feel right there  
When you lay me down right there  
We just make it right there  
Cause you're looking so right there  
Baby you should touch me right there  
If you can take me right there  
We can make it_**

That's when Lauren was practically grinding on Beca and Chloe stood up. Beca panicked as she saw the other woman's reaction. Chloe looked like she was going to drown Lauren but the girl went to the kitchen to grab herself a beer instead. The Bellas were so worried that they might have to make Lauren and the other girls leave the party.

Chloe was the sweetest human being in the world but don't you even dare do something like that with Beca. She'll straight up punch you in the face. She was possessive with Beca because she really did everything she can to break down her walls and to be close with her. She wouldn't let someone just come up to Beca like that.

Aubrey and the bellas followed Chloe to the kitchen.

"Hey, red. I'm sorry she had to bitch around." Fat Amy told her.

"What? There's nothing to be sorry about. I just wanted to drink." Chloe said.

"You looked like you wanted to kill the woman." Emily shouted in panic.

"Bitch, calm down. I wouldn't let Chloe do that." Said Aubrey.

"Where are we going to hide the body?" asked Lily who received a high five with Stacie.

"I smell something fishy. It seems like someone came to steal our girl." Said Stacie.

Chloe almost choked on her drink when she heard Stacie.

"She can try." Chloe smirked as she went upstairs to their room.

"Oh shit. This would be a disaster. I've only seen her this mad and she punched a guy straight up." Shared Aubrey.

"I'd love to see red beat someone up." Said Cynthia Rose as they all agreed.

They all thought today was going to be a _long_ day. They might want to keep an eye on Chloe the whole time.

The girls arrived at the main stage at 3 pm. Beca couldn't start a conversation with her best friend because Chloe looked like a murderer the whole day. She didn't know what to do so she held Chloe's hand trying to calm her down but the redhead moved her hand away.

"Hey, let's enjoy tonight okay?" Beca looked at Chloe who didn't even look back. She decided to lift Chloe's chin so she'd look at Beca too.

"Chloe, we're at Coachella. We've dreamed about this." Chloe just wanted to kiss Beca but she can't. It wasn't possible so she just nodded her head in agreement.

The Bellas were swooning at their captain's move but made sure they weren't too obvious before they get punched on their faces by the redhead.

The girls were dancing like it was the first night all over again. Even Lily was enjoying the trip even if she only said 5 sentences in total.

Tove Lo was second to the last performer for the main stage. Everyone sang her hits Habits and Cool girl but she did save the best for last. Talking Body was the last song on her set and Chloe made sure Beca wouldn't forget it.

Chloe was in the middle of their circle and swayed her hips upon hearing the intro. She sang the first verse hotter than any of them could ever imagine.

 ** _Bed, stay in bed  
The feeling of your skin locked in my head  
Smoke smoke me broke  
I don't care, I'm down for what you want  
Day drunk into the night, wanna keep you here  
'Cause you dry my tears  
Yeah, summer loving and fights  
How it is for us, and it's all because_**

She pulled Beca in with her and sang to her.

 ** _Now if we're talking body  
You got a perfect one, so put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long  
If you love me right  
We fuck for life, on and on and on  
Now if we're talking body  
You got a perfect one, so put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long  
If you love me right  
We fuck for life, on and on and on_**

The Bellas couldn't even dance because their captains were so into the song. They loved seeing the two all up on each other. The song finished faster than they expected. LANY replaced Tove Lo so the mood was slowed down.

The girls loved all the bands song especially ILSYB. The Bellas were all paired up as they hugged each other and sang the lyrics with their hearts out. Beca and Chloe were next to each other when the singer started to sang the chorus.

Beca hugged Chloe tightly as they sung together.

 ** _Oh, my heart hurts so good  
I love you, babe, so bad, so bad  
Oh, oh my heart hurts so good  
I love you, babe, so bad, so bad_**

Chloe looked at Beca's eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening. The atmospehere of the festival filled them with great music and love. She was standing to the woman she liked since their college years singing to those words to her. She just admired Beca as she sang the chorus to Chloe all over again. She loved how Beca is passionate about music and how she uses it as her language of love. She was never outspoken but her song choices translate her awkward thoughts and emotions.

Beca on the other hand noticed Chloe's dilated pupils. She always loved it. Chloe's eyes are one of the best things to ever look at. It's mesmerizing and captivating that it seems to have a spell on her. She slid her hand on Chloe's as the song finishes. She knew her best friend too well. They needed this. They needed this after two months of staying away from each other unwillingly.

Chloe hugged Beca after the song. It mended them together and took it as an opportunity to try and erase all the bad that happened to them.

"I love you so bad, Beca Mitchell." Chloe whispered.

"I love you so bad too, Beale." Beca answered. They meant it in a friendly way but with pure honesty and genuinely.

"So, are they together now?" Emily asked the older Bellas and Amy hit her on the arm.

"Can you try to shut it, legacy? You're ruining it."

The Bellas laughed including Beca and Chloe as they head home after an eventful day.

"Let's all go to the home theater and watch a movie or something. I don't want this night to end yet. We'll only have a day left and then we have to go home." Cynthia Rose suggested.

"Definitely. Everyone upstairs now." Aubrey commanded. Everyone followed because they're still afraid of their former captain who might blow chunks again.

They didn't know how they ended up sitting on the stage with the same position as they did during their campfire days.

"Okay, bitches. I want all of us to be honest with each other tonight. Just like the old times." Amy said as the girls agreed.

"I honestly don't know how to leave the Bellas. It's my last year leading them." Emily said doing her best not to cry.

"Maybe you should fail Russian Lit for three more semesters like Chloe." Aubrey suggested and the all laughed a little.

"You can go to LA to be a songwriter, Emily. You've got it in you." Beca encouraged the youngest Bella.

"I have something to confess. My juice company is getting so big that I think I could be a millionaire." Said Flo.

"That's good, Flo! Something good finally came out of your mouth." Said Amy.

"I found out who the father of my baby was and we're getting engaged." Stacie followed suit.

"O-M-Aca-G! Are we all invited? We better be!" Aubrey threatened Stacie.

"Y'all are bridesmaids!"

The girls hugged Stacie one by one while some of them decided their lives were platonic so they didn't share at all.

"I stopped seeing Chicago." Chloe said out of the blue. All the girls looked worried as they listened to her.

"I don't think it's fair to him that I'm not as in it as he is."

"I'm so sorry, Chloe. Come here." Aubrey hugged her best friend as the Bellas looked directly to Beca like she was up to something.

"Don't worry. You deserve more than him, red. Maybe someone's been waiting for you since freshman year but is too afraid to say it." Said Amy who looked at Beca as the captain gave her the middle finger.

"Yeah. Maybe someone you showered with." Cynthia Rose added.

Chloe couldn't stop blushing but didn't say anything to the girls so Beca wouldn't feel any more awkward. She had to think of a way to make it less uncomfortable but it seemed like she made it worse, "I've showered with tons of people. Care to say which one?"

"It was pretty clear when we met. There was Tom and I had to cover myself up because you two barged in to my shower like nothing happened." Beca said as she thought of the best comeback.

"Now, we're talking." Cynthia Rose fueled up the fire.

"What? I never knew about that, Chlo." Aubrey turned to her best friend.

"You guys don't know a lot of things." She said as her sharing came to a close.

"I don't know if I shared this to you all but I'm going to produce Lauren Jauregui's album. That's all that I can share since it's the only interesting aspect of my life." Beca smiled.

No one reacted because they knew what was going to happen next, the ginger might murder them but Beca didn't understand why they all turned quiet.

"Is it a bad thing? Should I pass on it?" she asked the girls who were hesitant to answer.

"Oh hell no! That's a big deal considering the number of her fans around the world. You'll definitely gain the exposure you need." Cynthia Rose encouraged their captain.

"Well, that's good. I thought I've made the worst decision of my life because you guys looked like a puppy just died."

"I think I'm going to buy a puppy." Aubrey said to try and make the conversation lighter. The girls smiled quickly upon hearing it and decided to think of the names.

"I've been thinking a lot since we got here. I've spent the best and worst days of my life with you guys and going to Coachella with you have been so much fun. I've got millions and I honestly don't know how to spend it all because it's too big for me to handle. I want to live with all of you guys. In a mansion." The girls couldn't believe what they just heard from Amy.

"Aca-scuse me?" Chloe asked.

"How serious is this conversation?" Beca followed. The girls were all in shock.

"Dead serious. I have nothing to do with my money." Amy told her best friend.

"Aren't you happy with where you live now?" Stacie asked her.

"I am but I just don't understand how I can live without you guys."

"We couldn't split the bills. We're too broke for that." Cynthia Rose explained.

"Yeah. You're right. Maybe a penthouse will do. What do you all think?" She asked.

"As much as I want to. I couldn't afford it. I'm a student." Emily said with disappointment.

"I didn't really plan on inviting you but fine. Whatever."

"Dude, I want to live with all of you again just like college but can we do something about it that's not too crazy." Beca suggested.

"Why don't we move here in LA? Our jobs can cover up for our expenses here." Stacie told the girls who were all ears on the opinion.

"I don't even have to look for a job." Amy answered.

"Beca, Chloe. Aubrey, Jessica, Ashley, Flo, and Lily's jobs are all possible to progress here. Cynthia Rose, I know you'll be out of the country most of the time but we can definitely move your things here for you." She added.

"How about Emily? It's her last year in Barden. She can't just fly back and forth here." Beca asked her best friend.

"Exactly. It's her last year. She can follow when she's done." Amy said.

"This is so crazy but I'm considering it. New York drained us out too." Aubrey said to the Bellas.

"I agree. I'll have more career opportunities here as a songwriter when I graduate. My mom would be so happy." Emily shared.

"Well, I guess we should go house hunting then if we don't change our minds tomorrow." Amy suggested.

"Are we really going to do this? Are we this inseparable? What happens if things don't work out?" asked Flo.

"It will always work out. We have each other. We're family. I couldn't stand going to these kind of reunions for a few days or weeks. I want to see you guys all the time." Amy said as the girls looked at each other thinking if this is a good idea or not.

"What about food? It will be like a feast every day." Chloe asked Amy.

"Clean up your own mess. Why are you guys so shocked about this? We've done this before."

"Here's what I think. We move here to LA and find places we can afford so we'd be close to each other again. Let's face it. It's impossible to stay in one house with all of our different schedules and responsibilities so let's not force it okay?" Beca told her fellow Bellas.

"I agree. That means I have to move with my baby daddy and Bella here." Stacie said.

"Whatever you guys decide on, it's okay. But I'm a hundred percent sure I'll live here. It gives me so much life." Said Amy.

They spent the rest of their night drinking and having fun. They all definitely considered moving to LA because maybe if they passed on this chance, they wouldn't know how great it could be. Slowly, the girls went down to each of their own rooms.

When they reached their room, Chloe locked the door so the girls wouldn't have to wake them up again in the morning.

Beca sat down their bed and was in deep thought. "Are we really going to do it? Do you want to move to LA?"

"It's scary but I kinda want to. You know how much I hate my work in New York and handling celebrities here wouldn't be that big of a deal. How about you?"

"I really want to. It would definitely be a new experience. It would be refreshing to work in a different place wherein it's heavily influenced by music."

"Are you sure about living with Amy?" the redhead asked worriedly.

"Of course, I am. Why wouldn't I be? It's like we just changed a state to live in."

"I hope the girls would move too. We were spread all over New York we rarely had time to hang out. Maybe LA would be more laid back."

"I agree, Chlo. Maybe we'll find what we're looking for in this place."

"Are you ready for the last day tomorrow?" Chloe asked Beca. She knew how much Beca enjoyed the festival because it was a dream to watch everyone she liked live.

"Honestly, I never want this to end. That's why I'm moving here. I'd like a city full of inspiration."

"I'll move definitely move with you. I couldn't imagine us living far apart." Beca smiled when she heard the redhead. She couldn't imagine not seeing Chloe everyday too. She doesn't know why Chloe has this pull on her since they met.

"It's good then. It's settled. We'll tell the girls tomorrow." Beca said as she stood up and went to the bathroom.

Chloe was sitting on the bed all alone thinking about moving to LA with Beca, a huge chapter of their lives that they'll share again, hopefully all the girls would follow. She could imagine the different activities they'll do together like going to concerts, try as much restaurants they can, and of course, going to the beach. They rarely had the chance to go to beaches because they're stuck in their routines in New York.

Beca entered their room again and lie down beside her in silence so she turned off all the lights. Both of them were turning from right to left for an hour until Chloe decided to ask Beca, "What are you most afraid of, Beca?"

The other girl was taken aback by Chloe's question because they've never really talked about it. She was frightened to tell Chloe her fear but there's no turning back now. She owed her big time.

"I'm not sure about it now but thinking about failing in the music industry might be my biggest fear." Beca answered wholeheartedly as Chloe rolled over to be closer to her best friend.

"Are you sure that's your biggest fear? You got offered a career as an artist by DJ Khaled, what are you so afraid of? And this upcoming album with Lauren would validate your passion and talent in the industry, you, future grammy-award winning, Ms. Mitchell." Beca turned around to face her best friend who was way too close just like that one time in camp.

"How can you always be this optimistic? It's like I'll always be the rain cloud to your sunshine." Chloe smiled at her wondering how she got lucky to have Beca as her best friend and how unlucky she was to have fallen in love with her.

"I've got some downs too, you know. But you and the girls were always there for me."

They stared at each other for a while.

"Hey, Chlo. I'm really sorry for what I've done, for not calling you. You don't know how hard it was and how many times I've wanted to call you but I just can't. I'm deeply sorry, Beale." Beca's voice cracked and Chloe hugged her to make sure she wasn't going to cry.

"That was the worst thing you've ever done to me, Beca. You know that I can't stand a day not talking to you and you did it effortlessly, but I want you to know that I understand. We all make mistakes and I accept your apology. Don't you ever dare pull that same shit on me again, Mitchell."

Beca laughed and was relieved upon hearing those words form her best friend. She couldn't bear spending time with Chloe with that baggage on her. It was nice to feel like they're back to where they were before her dick move.

"I'll never do it again, Chlo. Trust me. Time to get some sleep don't you think?" She asked the redhead.

"Cuddle with me please? Good night, Beca." The younger woman obliged to her best friend. She always wanted to cuddle with Chloe because it gives her the comfort that she needs.


	12. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Chloe woke up in Beca's arms trying to remember what happened the other night. It all came to her like a huge wave. She remembered Lauren dancing all over Beca, then she was dancing all over Beca, and her favorite memory from that day was singing ILYSB. It felt like Beca was singing to her without any reservations.

She stared at her best friend until she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and saw Aubrey.

"Good morning, Bree. Why are you up too early?" She asked smiling.

"I should be asking you the same thing. Come here." She pulled Chloe out of the room and slowly closed the door not to wake up Beca the monster.

"What is up with you two? We all saw what happened yesterday. I heard you say "I love you so bad, Beca. Chloe Beale, are you hiding something from me?" Aubrey looked so tense asking her best friend.

"I tell you everything, Bree. But what I haven't told you was when I said it last night, I think I meant it more than just friends." She confessed.

"Do you really think I'm that blind, Chlo? Everyone knows it. All of the girls continue to talk about you and Beca and how long would it take for you guys to finally date each other because I'm starting to think so too." Chloe couldn't believe it. Aubrey Posen boards the Bloe ship.

"What if she doesn't feel that way, Bree? What if she really likes me as her best friend just like we are."

"Well you haven't told me you loved me so bad so there's your cue. Just don't push it aside, Chloe. You've hid it way too long. It's time for you to get what you finally want. I think it's time."

"You really think so?"

"Yes I do. You and Beca are inseparable now. You said yes to moving to LA in a heartbeat when you heard she was on board."

"Yeah, about that, are you moving too?" Chloe hoped her best friend would say yes because it would mean the world to her to finally see Aubrey more often.

"Hell yes I am. LA here we come!" Aubrey shouted as Chloe practically jumped to her arms.

Beca opened the door, looking at the two with the bitchiest face ever.

"I can't imagine living with the both of you. I hope I don't wake up to your noise everyday."

"Whatever, Beca. You've got to deal with it. See you two later. Get back to sleep." Aubree commanded the younger Bellas.

Chloe held Beca's hand and gently pulled her back to the room. This kind of action drives Beca insane. This isn't how friends treat each other, right? Or maybe it is! How weird is this. She has to do everything in her power not to collapse in front of Chloe whenever the redhead makes her weak.

"Sorry for waking you up, Becs. Go back to sleep." She teased the brunette pushing her to the bed gently. Beca doesn't know how she stopped herself from kissing Chloe for the past few years.

Chloe then left the younger Bella alone and walked out of the room. Beca stayed still in the bed and gathered all her strength to follow Chloe. "Damn, this woman is good." She muttered to herself.

She saw Chloe and Aubrey laughing at the poolside.

"Look who's up. If it isn't the grumpiest person in the world." Aubrey teased her.

"Take it easy on me will you? I'm going to be your housemate now. Let that sink in, Bree." The older Bella immediately got annoyed just thinking of the future. Beca knows the way to get under her skin.

"Try me. I'll be rooming with Chloe." Aubrey teased the shorter woman.

"Aca-scuse you? You may room with Amy. Chloe's mine."

"Oh shit. Bloe in the morning." Fat Amy shouted to the girls who ran to the poolside to see the exchange.

"Here we go again. Why does this have to happen every fucking day? You guys are insane." Beca laughed while gritting her teeth.

"You love it, captain." Stacie laughed at Beca.

"I'm going to make breakfast and coffee all for myself. Y'all can starve till you get your heads straight." Beca said as she went in the house.

"As straight as you and Chloe?" Cynthia Rose asked causing Beca to raise a middle finger.

"It's been years but Bloe still isn't happening. I'm getting tired of it." Emily said in defeat. The girls looked at the youngest Bella.

"Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it, Legacy." Said Aubrey

"It's been 6 years, they haven't gotten anything." Fat Amy joked. The Bellas laughed so hard and Beca pretended she couldn't hear anything from her girls.

"Hey, Chloe. Tonight's our last night here. Maybe you'd go get some with the captain." Teased Stacie.

"Yeah. You should get some before we go back to our miserable lives in New York." Flo added.

"Stop it, girls. But FYI, we won't be staying there anymore. We're moving to LA!" Chloe said with extreme excitement.

"I'm coming with you!" Flo said and everyone else decided to join too.

"Promise we'll live close to each other. Farthest being three streets away." Fat Amy said.

"Promise!" the girls said all together.

"Hands in aca-bitches. On three. One, two, ahhhh" Aubrey lead the girls as they did their match pitch.

Beca came back after cooking loads of bacons and eggs. She placed the plates on the table by the poolside not even looking at the girls.

"You didn't join us capt! We just match pitched for LA." Emily told her mentor.

"Uhm. I'll just sing it alone. One, two, ahhhhh" she sang on top of her lungs and all the other girls were floored.

"No shit, Sherlock." Said Amy who couldn't believe the way Beca is now compared to their freshmen year. She couldn't have a full conversation with her but now she's belting out notes out of nowhere.

"I forgot you were a solo artist for two months. Thanks for reminding me." Said Flo.

They all looked at Beca who was eating all the food alone.

"Where are your manners? Aren't you going to invite us to eat?" asked Aubrey.

"Nope. Not at all. I can finish this in 5 minutes." They have all seen it before.

"At least feed the millionaire over here, the reason why we're all together." Amy pointed at herself making Beca giggle.

"You're the captain shipper of Bloe. The reason why me and Chloe have to distance ourselves from you guys."

"Well, you can run, but you can't definitely hide." Cynthia Rose joined Amy.

"Ohmygoodness! I feel so attacked right now, I just want to enjoy the last day here." Beca smiled at her Bellas despite being the victim for days.

"Chloe doesn't look like she's attacked at at all." Said Stacie who noticed Chloe laughing at one of the pool lounges.

"I've enjoyed every single bit of this getaway. I let Beca be the rain cloud to my sunshine all the time. Her grumpiness fuels my positivity."

"Beale, you're supposed to on my side." Beca looked dead serious while eating the last piece of her bacon.

"You didn't even share breakfast with me. What do you expect, Mitchell?" The redhead gave her "the look" that terrified her.

"I'm sorry, Chlo. I made you a smoothie. I kept it in the fridge." She smiled hoping it would calm the other woman.

"How about we throw them in the pool?" Amy suggested and everyone else was on board. Lily quickly got a hold on Beca. She never realized the quiet girl was strong. Cynthia Rose, Emily, Jessica, and Ashley helped her as they carried Beca and threw her to the pool. The rest of the ladies were in charge to do the same thing to Chloe.

"That's what you get for threatening each other early in the morning." Aubrey said as they were all looked at their captains in amusement.

"I fucking hate you guys!" Beca screamed, which only made it funnier to the girls.

"Let's get inside and have our own breakfast. We have the most selfish leader in the world." Stacie said as they all followed, not even looking back at Beca and Chloe.

"Living with those girls with that kind of mindset scares me, Chlo." Chloe swam closer to the other.

"Don't be too dramatic, Becs. You have to admit missed them so much." Beca knew Chloe was saying the truth. She hated going on tour alone because she missed her girls and she's looking forward to the future with them.

"Let's shower and calm your tits, what I meant was separately." Chloe got out of the pool and helped Beca out. When she reached her hand down, Beca taunted her by pulling her lightly back to the pool.

"Oh don't you dare, Beca Mitchell. You're going to regret it." She threatened Beca who was laughing until Chloe stripped down to her red underwear, not wanting to wet the floors as they go inside without towels.

"Are you coming or what? I'm not helping you this time." She looked at Beca sternly.

"Help me out, please, Chlo? I wouldn't do it this time." Chloe slowly made her way back to the pool as Beca looked at her in amusement. She forgot how confident Chloe was with her body.

She got a grip on Chloe's hand and slowly went out of the pool.

"You should strip down to. You might slip when we get in." Beca did what she was told and they went to their room not wanting to cause a scene.

As they went in the house, they saw the girls holding plates and looked like they were headed back to the pool.

"Oh my gosh! I wasn't informed that this was happening." Emily spoke first.

"You guys are so kinky at times." Stacie said as she moved in front of Emily to cover up the youngest Bella's line of sight.

"Just take a shower already. Go upstairs." Aubrey uttered and signaled the girls to follow her outside to have their breakfast.

"They're gonna get it on tonight, trust me." Cynthia Rose said with a smirk.

"Let's just eat all of this and get ready for the festival."

The girls had an eventful breakfast and shared how they plan on moving to LA. When they were settled they went to their own rooms to get ready for their last day at Coachella.

After a few hours, the girls heard a bell ringing in the second floor hallway.

"Last day of Coachella, aca-bitches! Let's make this one a night to remember!" Aubrey was found holding the bell. Of course. Who elese would it be? The girls were all prepped up as they made their way to festival.

They tried different food stalls and went to different stages to enjoy the variety of artists. Beca looked at the Bellas wondering how she got lucky to meet them. If it weren't for those girls, life would be so much different and less interesting. Now she has a family to spend her good and bad days with. Everyone were smiling and laughing, it's as if there were nothing to think of after this trip, and that's what makes them special. As long as they ahd each other, they knew they can push through with anything.

Time flies fast, next thing they knew it was the last act for Coachella. Julia Michaels went up the stage and the crowd went wild. She made her way as a superstar quickly after she release numerous hit songs that had deeper meaning than those usually heard on the radio. The Bellas screamed their lungs out as she performed her hit songs "Worst in Me" and "Uh Huh".

When the show was about to come to an end, her keyboardist played the first notes of "Issues". The crowd knew it was the last song. The Bellas were all paired up singing the first verse to each other.

 ** _I'm jealous, I'm overzealous  
When I'm down I get real down  
_** ** _When I'm high I don't come down_** ** _  
But I get angry, baby, believe me  
I could love you just like that  
And I can leave you just as fast_**

Beca was as stiff as a stick beside Chloe while she sings those words. She loved that song so much. She loved how it was simply produced but the lyrics were emotional and heavy making it a hit. Chloe looked at Beca who was emotional just thinking about all the years she tried to subside her feelings. She poured her heart out during the refrain.

 ** _But you don't judge me  
'Cause if you did, baby, I would judge you too  
No, you don't judge me  
'Cause if you did, baby, I would judge you too_**

The Bellas were all emotional from this point on. There were tears everywhere because this was there song for each other, despite all their differences, all their problems, they still got each other.

Beca didn't even look at Julia Michaels anymore. She just sang to her best friend like it was the last time she's going to see her. She knew exactly what it was. She knew what was going to happen afterwards.

 ** _'Cause I got issues, but you got 'em too  
So give 'em all to me and I'll give mine to you  
Bask in the glory, of all our problems  
'Cause we got the kind of love it takes to solve 'em  
Yeah, I got issues  
And one of them is how bad I need you_**

Chloe looked at Beca. She was lost in thought because she wanted to tell her already. She wanted to make sure that when she finally admits everything to Beca, she'll finally get the girl.

The girls sang all together during the bridge. They harmonized perfectly.

 ** _I got issues, you got 'em too  
And one of them is how bad I need you  
I got issues, you got 'em too_**

Beca and Chloe held each other's hands as they sang the last chorus, singing to each other. They've never felt this alive. Their emotions were raw and full of passion as they cried. They looked at each other's eyes in a way they've never did before.

 ** _'Cause I got issues, but you got 'em too  
So give 'em all to me and I'll give mine to you  
Bask in the glory, of all our problems  
'Cause we got the kind of love it takes to solve 'em  
Yeah, I got issues (I got)  
And one of them is how bad I need you (You got 'em too)  
Yeah, I got issues (I got issues)  
And one of them is how bad I need you (You got 'em too)  
Yeah, I got issues (I got)  
And one of them is how bad I need you_**

Julia Michaels said her goodbye and left the stage. That was it. Coachella was over.

The Bellas looked at Beca and Chloe. They witnessed everything since college. They knew how head over heels they were for each other and how hard they tried not to ruin their friendship even if their chemistry was way too strong.

Beca was the first one to speak. "Chloe, we knew this for so long. I'm sorry it took me years to tell you this. I'm sorry you had to wait on me in every aspect of my life. You literally do everything for me. You make life so much better and I don't know what happened to me if you didn't barge in to my shower during my freshman year. I love you, Chloe Beale, more than a friend. I'm in love with you for so long. I can't hide it anymore." The redhead burst in tears and hugged Beca.

She never thought she'd hear it. It was always more than a friendship but neither of them had the courage to be honest because they didn't want to ruin everything.

"Beca, I love you. I can't believe this is happening because I've played this scenario in my head about how I'll finally tell you the truth. You don't have to apologize about anything because you've done so much for me, more than anybody I've ever met. You're worth the wait and I just can't believe this really is happening." Chloe said as she wiped her tears as well as the other Bellas who were bawling their eyes out.

"It took so long, Bloe. But finally!" Amy shouted and all the girls clapped their hands and cheered.

"What the hell are you waiting for, Mitchell? Kiss me already." Chloe teased as Beca closed the gap between them, kissing her with all her might, showing her how much she wanted to do this. The girls cheered them on as they all felt love and happiness at the last night of Coachella.


	13. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

FAST FORWARD TO THE BELLAS MOVING TO LA.

The girls are settled in their respective homes. Beca, Chloe, and Fat Amy lived together just like New York. The rest of the girls share a different house bought by Amy, they figured they need to pay rent and bills in return. They also promised to spend as much time as they can together to avoid the toxicity they felt in New York. They were sad as Emily couldn't join them yet. It will be a fast couple of months and Beca said she'll take care of the youngest Bella's expenses WHENEVER she wants to visit. There are no budget limits.

The girls thought they had everything together. All of them got jobs quickly and got comfortable moving in. Beca was already overthinking too much. Could she handle all of this? She's thinking about the girls, recording albums, and most of all, Chloe. She was always a nervous-wreck when it comes to the redhead. She thought this was a challenge she'd have to conquer each day.

Beca, Chloe, and Amy lived in a two-story house with a pool, huge backyard, and 4 rooms. It was spacious but not too extravagant. Amy bought a bigger house for the girls, and as the three of them relax pool-side one afternoon,

Beca asked, "Why do they get the bigger and slightly cooler house? No offense, Amy."

"That's because there are 6 of them and three of us. Don't forget Stacie has a child and you're cheap as hell so this house is perfect for us three." Amy defended herself.

"Good point. At least I get to spend everyday with Chloe… and you of course" Chloe chuckled upon Beca's remark.

"Okay. Since we're settled in, it's time we talk about work and all the boring shit." Amy rolled her eyes as she opened up the topic.

"I'll be recording this week as soon as Lauren lands here." Beca answered.

"Oh yeah. Good luck on that, Becs. That's huge. How about you Chloe?"

"I already applied to one of the greatest public relations firms here. They handle Bieber."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amy looked confused.

"Bieber does a lot of things so." Chloe didn't have to finish her sentence.

"Should we sort out which day we meet the girls?" Beca asked.

"Friday! Duh? Mitchell we moved in LA but we don't have to change our rituals." Amy was the head of each meeting. It used to be Aubrey but she got way too busy with her career that she gave up on her strong leadership.

"We should meet at their place so we don't have to clean or anything." Chloe suggested.

"Look at you! You used to be such a neat freak. What did Mitchell do to you?"

"Oh you don't even know." Chloe shot a wink at Amy causing Beca to laugh outrageously.

Beca walked into Capitol Records and met with Dave.

"The Beca Mitchell has arrived. You cost me a lot. What made you move to LA ASAP?"

"The Bellas have decided we must take our talents to LA."

"You and your group, Mitchell. That's something special. Well we start recording for Lauren's album tomorrow. Are you sure we're good to go? We can tell her to take a few days off if you haven't adjusted to the LA weather yet." Dave wanted to make sure Beca's mindset was ready after having such a hectic tour then Coachella with the girls.

"A hundred percent sure, Dave. No need to worry about me. I'm so ready to get this album started with. She's something else."

"Well then. Tomorrow you start recording at 10 am. You don't have a deadline for this. You can talk it out with Lauren if you have any concerns. I trust you in every decision. Just make sure you this is a success or at least make Lauren happy. Don't fuck it up. Just kidding."

"Understood, Dave. Thanks for trusting me with this one. She already has a huge following and I'll definitely do everything it takes to make each song number 1."

"That's what I like about you, Beca. Call me if you need anything. I'll be coming here as much as I can but you know how everyone needs me in New York. They can't do shit without me."

Tomorrow's going to be one of the longest days in Beca's career. That's what she loves though, music and working with artists. She knows what she has to do for this to go as smoothly as possible.

As soon as she went home she smelled someone grilling barbecue and got extremely excited. She went straight to the backyard and saw Amy and Chloe laughing as they prepare dinner.

"What's up guys? What's the special occasion?" She asked.

"No occasion. We don't trust you cooking, midget." Beca growned hearing Amy's insult. Chloe immediately gave her a kiss.

She still couldn't get over it. Every time they kiss and spend time alone without having to hold anything back. As much as she loves spending time with the two, she couldn't help but think about the other girls.

"Hey, how are the girls? I haven't seen them since moving here."

"They're okay, babe. Some of them got work earlier but Stacie, Jessica, Ashley, and Flo dropped by earlier. They can't wait for Friday! We thought of having a house-warming party." Chloe answered her girlfriend.

"Do you want to come with me later? I wanted to drop by and check on them."

"Look at you being the great captain that you are." Amy joked.

"I have to get ready for work tomorrow, babe. I'm sorry. But I'll wait up for you."

"You gays are too cheesy. Whoops. Did I just say gay? It's supposed to be guys. I also have to do some paper works for the business that I want to open. I'll bond with you guys tomorrow." Amy answered.

"Look at you busy bees. I'll go after dinner."

The girls' house are 3 minutes away so it's never a hassle. Amy made sure to buy a house at Beverly Hills so they get the right amount of privacy and ease of access to everything.

Beca was shookt when she saw the house… or mansion. It was a modern white and grey mansion and she didn't know there was security. It looked bigger in person.

She opened the front door and was surprised that the girls don't even lock it. There was a mic stand in the middle of the living room. She smiled a bit thinking back on their college days.

She stood in front of the mic stand and shouted

"Hey Bellas! Get out of your rooms immediately!" imitating Aubrey.

Cynthia Rose, Stacie, Flo, Aubrey, Jessica, Ashley, and Lily were all startled and went down to the living room to meet their captain.

"I have something to do tomorrow for my new job and I don't need you causing any panic, Mitchell!" Aubrey was furious but Beca got used to it and honestly, it became her hobbies.

"My apologies, ladies. I just wanted to make sure you're all well here." She smiled at the Bellas.

"We're more than well, Becs. We live in a fucking mansion." Stacie said carrying her sleeping baby.

"Where's the baby daddy?" asked Beca.

"He left me for some other chick but I'm fine. I already have a work from home job so I can pay for my share."

"Okay then, Stace. Call me if you need anything."

"Flo, Jess, Ash, Lily, Cynthia, everythigns good with you guys? Work and all that?" She genuinely asked the girls to make sure they're not uncomfortable with anything. The girls smiled and appreciated the captain's concern.

"We're good." "yeah" "everything's going well" The girls answered individually. They caught up with each other for a good hour until Beca had to head home.

"As much as I love spending time with you guys, I have to head home. Chloe's waiting for me and I have to start recording Lauren's album tomorrow. Come over or we'll come over." She said goodbye to the girls and went home. She needed to rest. She needed to sleep as much as she can because recording albums take too much time.

She'll have to balance everything starting tomorrow. Is she ready?


	14. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Beca woke up knowing today's going to pave the way for her as a music producer. She produced for smaller artists but this time she's doing it with Lauren Jauregui, someone with a huge following. She's been dreaming of having an opportunity like this and it is time to prove herself.

She checked her phone and saw a text from Lauren.

"I'm in LA! I've settled in and I can't wait to start this whole thing with you. Are you ready?"

She felt a sudden shock of electricity. She was ready. At least she thought she was. 

Beca proceeded with her daily routine. She meditated and looked for Chloe immediately. It's weird because they're not sharing a room since they moved to LA. Chloe manages to fall asleep at a separate room where all her things are. They figured they don't want Amy to feel like third wheel in their home.

She went into her home studio located poolside. Amy knew how to spoil her best friend. The mini guest house was turned into a studio with a bedroom if ever Beca needed her alone time. Amy could read Beca's mind. She notices Beca's strange antics when a music idea comes at a sudden moment. Amy thought it would be a great idea for Beca to record a song anytime.

The shorter girl was very grateful for it. It's easier for her to take home her recordings if she ever wants to leave work early.

Chloe was reading a book at the recording house. That's a more appropriate name for the space, Beca thought. She looked at Chloe for a minute, admiring her woman. What a great way to start her journey here in LA. She's excited to wake up and come home to Chloe. Just like they did in New York, but this time she's hers.

"Hey, babe. I have to leave for work soon. I was wondering if you want to go out with me for dinner later? I want to spend this night with you." Beca asked.

"Hmm, sounds hot. What do you have in mind, Mitchell?" Chloe teased Beca. She crawled towards Beca slowly.

"I was thinking dinner." Beca said nervously.

"So you want to eat with me huh?" Chloe whispered. "You know my answer will always be yes. I can always eat you… I mean eat with you." She kissed Beca's neck and the other started to get turned on quickly.

"Okay, Chloe. Dinner later. I love you but I have to work." She kissed Chloe's lips quickly and ran out the house as quickly as possible. Chloe laughed so hard. She couldn't believe she still has that effect on Beca.

Beca arrived at the office 30 minutes earlier as usual. She set up her laptop and made sure she's ready for what's about to happen. She ate breakfast and drank coffee. She had a strong work ethic that most people in the industry don't have. People don't respect each other's time and definitely works the bare minimum unlike Beca.

The door to the studio opened and Beca looked back. It was Lauren with Julia Michaels, the best pop songwriters of today. She was so star struck she just looked at them for 5 seconds without saying anything.

"Hi, Beca Mitchell. Nice to finally see you. I've heard nothing but good things from DJ Khaled. You also know how to sing, it's such an honor." Julia smiled at her. Beca was still staring.

"Hi, Becs. Lovely to see you again. I've messaged Julia knowing how talented she is. I thought I need the best ones to make sure this album ain't shit."

That's when Beca laughed and stood up.

"I've watched you at Coachella and I'm a huge fan. Issues is one of the best songs ever written. It's definitely my love song." Beca fangirled so hard Lauren chuckled. She didn't know the badass has this certain side of her.

"Wow, this is going to big. Thank you for your kind words. Are we ready?" Julia smiled at the girls. There was a connection that they felt at that moment. They'll take the industry by surprise.

Julia and Lauren sat on the couch while Beca sat on her office chair facing the girls.

"How many songs are there?" she asked Lauren.

"I think 10 is a good number. But we really have to make sure that those 10 sound differently from each other. I also thought of a theme and I want the storyline about finding yourself. Through the journey of achieving that, I started to lose people who I care about but I know it's not helping me grow anymore."

"10 is a great number, Lauren. We can definitely cut it to that number. I know you've already written songs so we should run it through and if the songs aren't enough we can definitely write more." Julia explained.

"Wow they really got their shit together." Beca thought to herself.

"Do you want to choose one song you wrote and let's try to put it together? Choose one that you feel most comfortable of." Beca asked Lauren.

"Sure. I already have written this song last year after Fifth Harmony went on hiatus. Should we get started?" Lauren smiled at the pair.

"Sure thing. Please go in the booth. I'm ready when you are." Beca answered.

They stopped recording at 5 pm sharp. They were surprised they finished the song in a span of a few hours. Beca was surprised with Julia and Lauren's chemistry and how they write authentic lyrics which made it easier for her to produce. She was so hooked into the process that the three of them were practically dancing all throughout.

Now she's heading home and it's time to switch off thinking about work. It's time for her and Chloe to have dinner. She arrived home after 30 minutes after picking up flowers and a cassette tape for Chloe. She thought she gave Chloe a lot of CDs for the past couple of years and decided to take it up a notch.

Chloe told her how much she loved cassette tapes cause her father would buy her one every time he goes home. Beca wanted to remind her of that because Chloe deserves it and more.

"I'm home pitches!" she shouted. She couldn't find the girls so she went upstairs and looked at the rooms individually. She saw the two girls curled up eating ice cream watching Gossip Girl.

"Thanks for the invite. Unpopular opinion, I hate Gossip Girl but Blake Lively is a human goddess." Beca walked in Amy's room.

"Right? I didn't know what time you were coming home. Sorry, Shawshank." Amy tapped the other side of her bed, inviting Beca.

"You still love the idea of me as an ex-con, huh? You blew up your father's yacht, you're not that guilty either."

"Stop it, children. I have to change my outfit. It's me and Beca's first date here in LA. I have to get ready." Chloe loved living with two idiots. It was a never-ending banter.

"That's so unfair! Why don't I get to come along?" Amy nagged.

"Don't worry about it. We can drop you off at the mansion you bought and stay with your other friends." Beca teased.

"I expect a date night with you too, shortcake. I'll get ready now. You may leave my chamber."

Beca grunted as she enjoyed the comfort of Amy's bed. She had the biggest room of course, with the best sheets and pillows. Most of the time it's where they find everything they need, a mini bar, huge couch, and the best wi-fi reception.

"I'll take you out if you pay for the bills."

"Beca, I'm opening a café with Flo. I don't need other expenses."

"A café. That sounds extremely fancy."

"I want to have a very special one. It's where friends and family can hang out and have fun together. Sounds cheesy but it's also across a gym where the hottest Hollywood hunks workout."

"That sounds like a great idea. I expect free coffee then."

"Whattever, Mitchell. I'm spoiling you too much. Treat Chloe right tonight. You know what I mean about that." Amy winked.

"You're creeping me out, dude. But yeah. I'll get my things. See you downstairs."

Beca dropped of Amy at the mansion and she drove to the special place she planned for Chloe.

"I saw the tape and flowers on my bed as I got ready. You are soooo romantic, Mitchell."

"That sounds sarcastic but I just like to give you something for tonight. We both had to go to work for the first time and I don't want this day to suck for the both of us."

"Thanks, babe. I don't know how I lived without having you all for myself." Chloe looked at Beca like no one else. She was the best thing that ever happened to her. She doesn't even care if they go to a food truck for tonight as long as she's with Beca.

Beca parked outside a place called "The Tent". Chloe thought what a strange name. Beca opened the door for her girl and held her hand.

"Beca, this place sounds weird." The shorter woman couldn't help but laugh at Chloe. She looked excited and weirded out at the same time.

"Just wait till you see what's inside." She opened the door and Chloe's jaw dropped.

"What is this place?" She looked confused because the interior looked like an art museum. There were film, art, and music posters.

"This is a place for independent artists but only those invited by the owner can come. There are four floors. The first one is an art studio, second is for music, third is for film, and the fourth is a surprise."

They went to check out each floor and Chloe couldn't believe it. It was colorful but not in a loud way. Each studio was spacious and flexible. It could work for individuals and groups. LA culture was different and she really liked the idea of how artists express their works showing their lifestyle.

They reached the 4th floor and it was full of lights, a dance floor, and a table set in the middle.

"It seems cliché but I remember during our bonfire that you consider dancing for a living. As much as I'm terrible at it, I'd like to dance with you tonight, Chloe Beale."

"Lead me, Beca Mitchell."

Their eyes were full of genuine love. They looked at each other as if nothing else exists. Beca knew this is the way she wants to feel every day and this is the person she'd like to spend the rest of her life with. Chloe on the other hand feels extremely calm. She's with Beca now. She'll never give that up no matter what.

They danced to Stolen by Dashboard Confessional.

"Chloe, in case you're wondering. This was the song recorded on the cassette tape. It always reminded me of you"

"It's perfect, Becs. You're so thoughtful, you took me by surprise. This moment is perfect."

After two hours, Beca started to drive to a different location.

"Where are you taking me? This isn't the way home."

"We're going to the office. I left something."

"Oh okay! I want to see what your office looks like. Mine's cool but we don't have a coffee machine."

"Seriously, Chlo. That's your problem? Your office is in front of Starbucks."

"The busiest Starbucks in LA. Fight me." Chloe clenched her fists and looked like she's ready to box against Beca. She was always this quirky but Beca couldn't believe her right now.

They got out of the car and headed straight to the top floor.

"I lied. I didn't leave anything. I just wanted to tell you something." They reached the top of the building, overlooking the whole city.

"Your office is amazing and we're at the top of LA right now, Beca." Chloe looked amazed like never before.

"I know, Chloe. I just wanted to tell you that I love you so much. We may be standing up here right now, on top of LA, but I want you to know that I choose you no matter what city. I choose you through thick and thin. I choose you Chloe Beale today and for the rest of my days. I love you. You'll always have my heart." Beca looked at Chloe's eyes the whole time.

"I love you, Beca. I choose you too, baby. You know that."

They kissed passionately and Beca thanked the aca-gods that this night went perfect.


	15. Chapter 16

Author's note: Thank you for reading this. I'm not really a writer but I just really have to write all my Bechloe ideas. My apologies for leaving out most of the Bellas because I want to focus more on Bechloe. I'll make sure this chapter has more Bella content. Thank you again and enjoy. PS. It's Capitol Records. I got it wrong in the previous chapters.

Chapter 16

It was Thursday and Beca's working extremely hard on Lauren's album. She spent the past two days with Lauren and Julia from 9 am to 8 pm which is not too long but the amount of energy they pour into the album during the first week is insane.

Chloe noticed Beca was too tired to eat dinner with her and Amy even if they wait up for her. The girls noticed it too. Beca's not responding on their group text. She made sure she'll make it up to Beca after their date.

She decided she could surprise Beca and pick her up from work around 7 pm. She asked the front desk which floor's Beca recording. She followed the instructions and opened the studio door as gently as possible and saw Lauren in the booth. She decided to wait until the recording stopped.

It didn't last long and she finally made an entrance. "Surpise, Beca!" She smiled.

"Chlo! I didn't know you're dropping by." Beca was taken aback but was happy she got to see her favorite. She hasn't spent some one on one time with Chloe after the date.

"I'm picking you up for dinner."

Lauren went out the booth and greeted her.

"Hey, Chloe! Nice to see you again." Lauren greeted genuinely.

"You too." Chloe answered with an uncomfortable smile.

"Meet Julia Michaels. Remember her Coachella set?" Beca asked as Julia stood up to shake Chloe's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Chloe. It's great to meet Beca's muse."

"I just want to tell you that you are THE GREATEST songwriters of all time. You're a melodic genius. It's an honor."

Beca and Chloe blushed hearing the words.

"Is it okay if we continue this tomorrow? We already finished two songs in a span of three days. We're doing more than great work." Beca asked her colleagues.

"Definitely, let's try to finish another one tomorrow. Thanks for today!" Lauren hugged Julia and Beca. Chloe wasn't the biggest fan. All she can remember was Lauren grinding on Beca.

As soon as they got to the parking lot, Beca's phone rang. It was Dave.

"Hey badass! How's it going?"

"We're done with 2 songs, Dave. We only got 8 left."

"Already? That's great. Please send me the files tomorrow and Beca, I have a favor."

"Anything for you, boss."

"Record 4 more songs for extras. We might need some backup."

"No problem, Dave. I got it."

"Thanks, Beca. You're the best. See you soon."

Then Dave hung up. Beca's starting to feel the pressure now. She has to finish a lot of songs and she needs a whole lot of inspiration. It's a good thing they're out in LA and she has a lot of places to go to and a lot of things to try.

"Babe, ready to go home?" Chloe noticed Beca's look and she knew the other woman needed to relax for tonight.

When they got home, Amy was already in the kitchen.

"Look at you two! Picking each other up from work. Sleeping together. Having crazy lovemaking". Beca's eyes widened and Chloe laughed at Amy's words.

"You do know we're not sharing the same bed?"

"What? Is that a joke?"

"Dead serious, Amy. Chloe's been sleeping in her room because of work-related stuff."

"Oh. That means I'm getting some and you're not? That's sad."

"What do you mean getting some? You're insane. Can we stop talking about this and have dinner? All we ate are take-outs since the other night. I need real food."

Beca asked. "Go relax at your recording house and we'll meet you at the table." Chloe smiled at her knowing that's what the other woman needs.

"You're the best. You know that right?" Beca went to outside and couldn't believe how hectic this week was. She knew it's just the beginning and this is going to be how her career works from now on.

"Chlo, It's nice of you to take the midget home. You know how she gets when she's in her producer mode, she barely takes day offs. Are you sure you can handle it? It's going to get tough. I tell you." Amy asked her as they prepare dinner.

"I'm a hundred percent sure. She's had it tough but remember that I barged in her shower and got my way ever since." Chloe was proud of that.

"You know there's going to be a lot of girls right? I love you, Chlo. I'm just being honest here. I'm not saying BM's going to cheat on you. Just make sure you keep the jealousy down low. Remember when Lauren grinded on her at Coachella? That's her boss now. So, keep your chill, ginger. We got you."

"Thanks, Amy. I'm still new to this whole relationship thing since I've never been serious with anyone. I saw Lauren earlier and damn. That woman looks extremely good." Chloe clenched her fist as she sighed for what seems like a defeat.

"Don't beat yourself much, ginger. Beca's still whipped. Let's keep it that way."

They had a peaceful dinner exchanged with laughter and teasing. Amy had finalized the papers for her new business and the other two couldn't help but get excited for the new venture. They can't wait to see this serious side of Amy as a boss.

FRIDAY

It's finally the last week day and Chloe can't wait to spend the weekend off with Beca and the Bellas. For today's house warming party, most of the girls have already set up at home and got everything prepared, from drinks, food, and music of course. Beca was always in charge of making the playlist but now she's too busy so Chloe took over.

Chloe woke up at 7 am and looked for her girl. Unfortunately, the other one left for work already. She decided to prepare breakfast for her and Amy.

"You know you wouldn't have to cook when I open the café right? I can ask someone to deliver for us." Amy said proudly.

"I still can't believe you're opening up a business. I know you're filthy rich now but Amy, this is a huge step for you."

"Damn right, Chlo. I was broke most of the time in New York. This time we'll live the fast life."

"You sound like a rockstar. I dig it. I'll see you later at the mansion. Don't forget the gift."

They went to their respective jobs and Chloe can't get her mind off what Amy just said. Is she going to be okay as Beca's career takes off? Can she handle the glamorous and famous lifestyle? She'll know it sooner than she thinks.

The day went by faster than they think. Chloe and Amy were already at the mansion and they were in awe of what the girls have done. They thought it was going to be simple but the Bellas got dressed and ready for a fine-dining night. The girls were wearing dresses and the table is set up with cutlery. It was classy. Chloe and Amy dressed up like it was a barbeque night, they were underdressed.

"Hey, guys! Where's Beca?" Aubrey asked.

"She's barely home now. She'll get here soon. Thanks for the memo. Me and ginger look like servants." Amy wasn't pleased and the girls laughed at the sight of the Aussie getting red.

"We're sorry. I thought Aubrey told you guys." Stacie said. She looked like a fucking goddess.

"Damn, Stace. You are now a MILF." Chloe couldn't help but compliment the Bella. She wore a really nice white dress.

"You're too kind, babe. Now call your boo. She needs to stop working."

"Tell me about it, we had our date night and then I barely saw her since." She sent Beca a text message.

"Hi, Becs. Dinner's starting soon. We're already at the mansion. See you. I love you."

Beca saw the message and couldn't help but smile. Unfortunately, she's keen on finishing the bridge part of the third song. She tried to finish it as quickly as possible. It wasn't as fast as she thought she could.

She got to the mansion halfway through dinner and the girls were quiet. They can see how tired Beca was. Thank goodness she wasn't grumpy.

"Hi, Beca. Come take a seat. You need some energy." Aubrey couldn't believe how Beca looked. She looks beautiful but the bags under her eyes tell a story.

"Becs, I missed you so much." Stacie smiled looking at her best friend.

"I missed you all so much! Work's been hectic. But it's all under control."

Silence. Again.

Amy decided to share the news so it wouldn't be awkward anymore. They all feel bad about Beca and they all thought is this how's their LA life going to be? Missing their captain?

"Guys! I've got great news to share. I now own a café and you're all welcome to come whenever you want. It's all on me."

"It's free when Amy's there but you have to pay me. I can't afford giving freebies. You're an army." Flo was always this serious when it comes to her business.

"Don't worry. We promise we'll pay, Flo." The girls re-assured Flo and continued sharing stories of how their first week went.

Suddenly, Beca's phone rang. It was Lauren.

"Hey, Beca. I'm sorry. I know it's been an hour but is it possible for us to record something tonight? I thought of a hook that I think could be perfect for the ballad."

Beca excused herself and went to the living room.

"Hi, Lauren. I'm actually at a house warming party right now. Is it okay if you come to my house around 12 midnight? I have a studio there and it wouldn't take long to record this hook."

"Of course, Beca. I'm sorry to ruin the night."

"It's okay. You're the boss, remember? I'll text you the address."

When she got back to the dining table, the girls were all looking at her. They all thought the same thing, get ready to lose their captain again.

"Everything okay, babe?" Chloe asked when Beca sat next to her again.

"Yeah, Lauren just wanted to record something quick later."

"Can't it wait till next week?" Chloe didn't like the idea of Beca working longer, considering she's barely home.

"We need it so we can finish this album as soon as we can. It's okay, babe. I'm okay." Beca smiled a bit causing Chloe's heart to warm. She held the younger one's hand and kissed it. She couldn't help but be affectionate with Beca.

A lot happened after dinner. Stacie was twerking, Amy was screaming, and Chloe was grinding on Beca. They were all having fun and it seemed like a dream. Beca looked at each one of her girls thinking she wouldn't have this life any other way. Despite having to work a lot, she gets to spend time with her favorite people here.

It was nearing 12 and Beca had to go home to meet with Lauren. She convinced Chloe and Amy to stay at the mansion because they were too drunk. The other Bellas hated the idea of Beca leaving again but they can't do anything about it.

She arrived at their house and waited for Lauren to arrive. It wasn't that long until she heard the doorbell rang. She opened the door and got a hug from the artist.

"Thank you so much for agreeing at a short notice. I just want to record the bit while it's still here."

"No worries. It's all good and that's a good instinct. Always record any ideas because we should definitely use your artistry for this. It's your album anyway. Me and Julia are only a supporting act."

Beca lead the way to the recording house. As soon as they got in, Lauren couldn't believe how nice and legit the studio looked. It has all the instruments needed to record and rare synthesizers that Beca worked hard to purchase. She bought two synthesizers while she was on tour from collectors'.

"This is amazing. You have a studio and a bedroom that looks comfy as hell. How can you leave this place?" Lauren asked.

"Well, I have work. I need to leave the house a lot and if I get home, sometimes I have to finish work so I bring it home. "

"You're so dedicated. The music industry isn't ready for you."

"Thanks, Lauren. But I share the same amount of dedication as you. You sticked with Fifth Harmony even though they treated you like animals and now you're doing your own thing. I know there might be a mental battle in your head about certain changes but I really think you're going to succeed."

"We'll succeed with this album. I can feel it. Let's get this ballad over with."

The night went by smoothly and the girls shared their experiences and memories about music. They've got a lot in common especially with friends. They both have their own family/group members that they care a lot for. Unfortunately for Lauren, they're not together as much as the Bellas are.


	16. Chapter 17

Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for reading. I'm sorry if I haven't included smut yet. I've thought of a certain direction for the story and I hope you wouldn't hate me. Thanks! I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 17

Beca woke up at 6 am despite sleeping at 2 am. She remembered Lauren staying over at the recording house and she wouldn't let her go home because it was too late. She went down and made coffee for Lauren.

To her surprise, the other brunette was already meditating poolside so she joined her. She knew a little about Lauren, but she knows how powerful and strong the other girl is. She could sense some kind of connection. It's like they have the same energy and the way they use it makes her feel like working with her really is a good thing. It was rare to find this connection with artists nowadays who only care about selling.

After a few minutes, they sat down the poolside table to enjoy their coffee.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay over. I was extremely tired. This week was intense."

"Don't worry about it. I wouldn't let you go home that late. I know exactly how you feel." Beca smiled at the artist.

"As much as I love recording, I'm not having that much fun in the studio. I feel like I want to record the album some place else. Even just for a few days." Lauren was thinking about trying to travel to a different city or country immediately.

Beca was kind of nervous about the thought. But she doesn't have a say in this. She understands the way Lauren was thinking. As an artist, you can't stay at one place and be inspired 24/7. Lauren needs some inspiration and Beca might have the perfect idea to make sure this plan would work out.

"If you're thinking about recording out of LA, how long would we be out?" She asked Lauren.

"I'm thinking three to four days. It's impossible for me to stay more than four days away though."

"I think we should go to your home town. Let's work in Miami?" Beca suggested.

"Oh, hell yeah. I'm down with that. By the way where are your friends? You're living with them right?"

"I live with Amy and my girlfriend, Chloe. The other girls live a few minutes from here. I'm actually home alone with you right now. We had a house warming party at the other house last night."

"You and Chloe seem really great for each other. I can see the way she looks at you. It's like you're the only one that matters to her."

"Well, we did spend 6 years together as best friends, and now we finally took it to another level during Julia's set at Coachella."

"That's so cool. I was in love with my best friend too but unfortunately it had to end, not because we wanted to, it's because everybody but us wanted to." Lauren looked far reminiscing all the times she spent with her former lover.

"I'm sorry to hear that. That must have been tough. The ballad seems like it's about your best friend."

"Yeah, Beca. I don't want to be like the other sappy artists writing about their ex but you just have to channel it out. It's too suffocating."

Their conversation lasted two hours then Lauren left the house. She has some things to do with her friends and Beca had to pick up her two housemates. She bought them take out and coffee for their hangover.

"Good morning, babe. Good morning, Amy. How was last night?" Beca asked as she started to drive home.

"It was one for the books. Thank goodness for food and coffee. They're all passed out." Amy answered.

"Hi, babe. Good morning. We missed you so much last night. It was SO CRAZY! Even Aubrey was wasted. She fell asleep at the kitchen trying to bake cookies."

Beca was smiling but she felt a little guilt inside. She never missed any of the important Bella events. She was the most responsible one and she usually takes care of all the drunk girls. This is the first time she had to leave and not take care of Chloe.

The weekend flew by fast. On Sunday, the girls decided to visit the three at their house. They wanted to have a pool party and thought it's a great way to catch up with Beca.

Everybody was there and Beca was doing a live set to make it up to her girls. They were all dancing and laughing. Beca suddenly spotted Chloe staring at her smiling. Chloe thought she finally had the attention of her girlfriend.

Beca was playing a remix of Good for You (Selena Gomez) and Body Say (Demi Lovato) which is one of the sexiest mixes she's ever done. Chloe started to dance slowly trying to get Beca's attention all on her.

The brunette was doing her best focusing on the song but damn Chloe made it hard for her. Chloe texted her all of a sudden.

She read the text "Follow me. Your bedroom."

Oh shit. It's time. It's going to be their first time.

They were passionately making out and Beca couldn't forget the look on Chloe's face while dancing. She started undressing Chloe. Her fingers dug deep to the redhead's waist. Chloe was already wet by this point. She was grinding on Beca, craving for her lover. It took them 6 long fucking years to finally do this.

Beca was looking at Chloe's bra, then looked at Chloe's eyes. They were dilated. Chloe has never seen Beca's eyes like that.

"Babe, take it off. I'm yours now." Chloe said and Beca lost her mind. She removed Chloe's bra and fucking hell. Chloe let out a moan so she groped the redhead's tits as she kissed Chloe hungrily. She started kissing Chloe's neck and slowly kissing down to the middle of her chest.

"Beca Mitchell, stop fucking teasing me." Upon hearing those words, Beca started to eat Chloe's tits.

"Fuck, babe. Don't stop." Beca was losing her mind. She never knew Chloe's this fucking hot during sex.

Beca was about to remove Chloe's pants until someone was banging on their door.

"What the fuck do you want?" Beca asked.

"Jessica slipped and she's unconscious." Aubrey shouted.

Of course Jessica had to be unconscious right now. Out of all the times anyone could ever have an emergency, this was the time. Chloe couldn't believe it but she got dressed as soon as she can. Both of them ran to the door and as soon as it opened, all the girls were standing there with their phones out.

"What the fuck? Guys this ain't funny!" Beca shouted.

"I'm sorry it kinda is. You guys are nasty." Flo looked surprised seeing their captains dripping in sweat.

"How was it? Beca looked like a bottom." Stacie teased.

"Shut up, Stace. Now's not the time." Beca was turning red.

"You know what, she really was." Chloe decided to gang up on Beca and the girls were hysterical.

"I knew it!" Amy was high-fiving all the other girls.

"We're sorry to ruin your love-making, we didn't know how to operate the DJ set. We ran out of songs. It got really boring." Cynthia Rose explained.

"Let's go down and eat. I'm starving." Beca said headed straight to the grill.

Chloe and Beca were eating at the table and the girls couldn't believe how much food is served in front of them.

"What did you guys do? Why are you having a feast? Was it that good?" Stacie sat on the chair next to Beca.

"Nope. I want to eat a lot before I work tomorrow and eat take out for the rest of my days." Beca saind in the old-fashioned grumpy way.

"You need to take a break, shortcake. Do you even have time for yourself?" Amy asked.

"Music is my favorite time for myself. This is my dream therefore I have to do it with everything I can ever offer."

"You still amaze me, Mitchell." Aubrey said sipping a margarita.

"By the way, I have to tell you something later." Beca whispered to Chloe. She looked dead serious. Chloe couldn't help but overthink about it already.

The party got over after a few hours and everybody said their goodbyes. Beca got cockblocked by the girls but it definitely was a great day for them.

Beca and Chloe stayed poolside. Chloe can see Beca getting nervous.

"Babe, tell me. You can always tell me."

"Lauren's getting burned out quickly here. She's thinking about recording at a different place. I suggested we go to Miami so she'll get inspired since it's her hometown. Please don't be mad." Beca almost cried because of her anxiety.

"That's a surprise. How long would you be gone?" Chloe stayed calm and held Beca's hands.

"Four days most. I'm really scared that you and the other girls will get disappointed because I'm leaving again. It's like I'm always missing out on things again."

"Hey, babe. Look at me. This is your dream. We all have them and you're lucky enough to be experiencing it now. I can't promise you that I'll understand everything that comes with your career but I can promise you that I'll always be supportive of what's best for you. Right now, you have to prioritize Lauren's album. Don't worry about being away for a few days. We can always FaceTime." Chloe always knew the right words to say and that's kinda hard when it comes to dealing with Beca Mitchell. The girls would always say the woman doesn't have emotions during college.

Now that she's got Chloe's approval. It's time to text the girls about this so they won't get surprised when Beca's going to Miami.


	17. Chapter 18

Author's note: Please follow me on twitter! I need new mutual. gotkendricked is the username. Send me suggestions for this story! I would definitely need a lot of help since writing is my weakness. Enjoy!

Chapter 18

Lauren thought it was better if they leave for Miami on Tuesday morning and return Friday night. Beca and Julia were on board and they got ready for traveling. Beca packed a few clothes with her and a lot of recording equipment. She likes recording in hotel rooms, she learned this after going on tour and traveling with the Bellas. She would always have an idea when they're on the road because there's a certain vibe she gets.

"Baby, I promise to call you and FaceTime you as much as I can. Just know that I think of you all the time." Beca while the Uber driver helps her carry her luggage to the car.

Chloe pulled her in to a deep kiss and Amy just stood there sipping her iced coffee.

"You're so whipped, Mitchell. I really love seeing you like this. Make sure you don't do anything dumb while you're away."

"Yes, Amy. You do know I'm the most responsible one in the group. After, Aubrey I mean."

And just like that she headed to the airport and landed at Miami. She texted the girls and they all met at Lauren's house. It was quaint but it really felt like home. They ate brunch at CRUST before Lauren and Julia checked in to the hotel. They shared a room to get more work done. Within the day, Julia already wrote 2 songs and Lauren has drafted 2 songs too.

"I've been writing a whole lot since I was young and I'm surprised at how fast we're putting things together. This is some sort of creative magic happening to me." Julia shared. She was sitting on the bed while Beca set up a mini studio on the desk.

"This is my first time and I honestly wouldn't have it any other way. You're such a great songwriter. Honestly, all you ever write are hits." Beca never wrote her own songs because it was difficult for her.

"I've never met someone as passionate as you in producing. You're also a melodic genius. I love how you mix all these instruments and using natural sounds too. I've seen you recording something earlier at the restaurant with your phone. Just make sure you don't get blinded by the terrible things that comes with fame. I'm telling you this because you're going to be famous, Beca Mitchell."

Beca was shookt with Julia's words. She had mixed feelings with what she just heard. She was definitely not made for the celebrity lifestyle.

"I appreciate everything you just said, I'm begging you to please stick with me throughout this journey. You're the first person to ever say that." Beca pleaded the other woman.

"Definitely! There are only a few of us in the industry with real love for music. It's going to be fun watching you rise."

"I'm taking you with me. I'll mention you in every interview, IF it ever goes in that direction."

"Okay then! Let's meet Lauren around 8 to record this song so we can finish at least two songs while we're here."

"Good idea."

They met at a studio and they recorded a song in a span of three hours. The girls were hyped and Lauren wanted to celebrate. They headed to her favorite hometown bar and got swarmed with paparazzi. Unfortunately, Beca helped her out of the car and got photographed holding hands.

They had a few drinks and danced a bit.

"I'd like to thank you two for being with me in this journey. I wouldn't have it any other way. You're the best people I could ever ask for as an artist and you are the reason why I believe this industry still has a chance. We need more people like you. I'm forever grateful."

Lauren couldn't believe the progress they were making and she was sure this album is going to be special because she made it with two incredible people.

They got tired fast and went home around 2 am.

The next day, Beca woke up to the sound of Julia's phone ringing non stop. She checked her own

phone and saw 6 missed calls from Chloe, 35 messages on their group chat, and a text from Chloe.

"This is how you spend your first day in Miami?" with an attached link of TMZ.

She saw a picture of her holding Lauren's hand from last night. She knew she's fucked. There

wasn't even an album yet and this happened. She called Chloe immediately.

"Babe! It's not what it looks like. We went out for a drink after recorded a song."

Chloe was calm but still the rage in her voice scared Beca.

"Is that how you celebrate every time you finish a song? Get it together, Beca."

"I promise it's gonna be the last time. No more non-sense shit while I'm here."

"You know I trust you. I have to work now. Call me later."

Chloe hung up on her. She's dead, not only to Chloe. BUT TO THE GIRLS. They remember the way

Lauren grinded on Beca and it wasn't a good sight to see.

Lauren called Beca and she answered immediately.

"Hey, Beca. I'm so sorry. I didn't know this was going to happen. Please don't quit." Beca could

tell the other woman was panicking.

"Lauren, calm down. It's okay. I was surprised but this is how it is right? I may not be into the Hollywood life but this is what happens with artists like you. Don't worry about this. Let's use this into songwriting later."

"Good idea. I guess I'll see you at my favorite spot here. We'll go to the beach."

"See you there at 1."

"I'll send you the address. Bye."

Julia was awake already.

"What the hell was that?" Julia laughed.

"I'm fucked. TMZ got the best story from last night."

"Fucking paps. Don't worry about it. It'll pass soon."

They spent the whole afternoon at the beach writing songs and finalizing the drafts. They went to the studio around 5 pm to record a song and finished in 5 hours. They had a lot of editing but still it was already perfect for them.

"Let's not celebrate tonight." Julia joked.

"Hell yeah. Let's just go to the hotel and have dinner?" Lauren suggested.

"That will do."

On their way to the hotel, Beca called Chloe.

"Hi babe. We're done for tonight. I just wanted to call and check up on you. How are you? How's the girls?"

"That's good. I'm fine, kinda bothered with TMZ still. The girls are furious but Amy calmed them down."

"I'm really sorry. I was just helping her get out of the car."

"That's the thing, Beca. She's a celebrity. Everything's public when it comes to her. So be careful."

"Yeah, I get that, babe. It won't happen again. I can't wait to come home to you."

"That sounds nice. I really want you home already but enjoy the next few days and don't stress too much. We'll see you when you get back."

They said their goodbyes and Beca spent the rest of the night laughing and enjoying with the other two. This seems worth it for her. She thinks people treat Lauren differently and not like a human being, which she strongly hates. She's developed a good friendship with her and she feels like it's right to defend her in any way she can.

The next day her phone got the same number of notifications, the same amount of calls from Chloe, and more TMZ links.

The headlines are all "Lauren Jauregui leaving hotel same as up and coming producer Beca Mitchell."

"This is so insane. People make a living out of this?" Julia woke up to Beca's statement.

"I told you, girl. It's a fucking zoo. Good morning! How about breakfast buffet?"

"Amen. That's exactly what I need."

The girls started eating like there was no tomorrow. They were hungry because they just drank the night before. That counted as dinner for them, they thought they needed a lifestyle check.

"Beca, your phone's vibrating." Julia noticed Chloe was still calling Beca and the producer was avoiding the call.

"I don't even know what to say. Out of all the people, Chloe should understand. She's a PR damn it."

"But it's different since you guys are kind of new. Even though you've known each other for years, this is where you guys actually start getting to know each other in a level only the both of you could understand."

"Fuck. That's why you write amazing songs. You know a lot." Julia laughed at Beca's realization. Everything she says makes sense to Beca.

"I'm going to ignore Chloe till the end of the trip. I thought she understood what I have to go through."

"I suggest you don't but if that's what you feel then fine. You're making a huge mistake."

Beca sent Chloe a text.

"Sorry for the rumors. Don't tell me you believe them. I'll call you when I get back to LA. Take care of yourself and the girls. I'm sorry but I need to focus on this album first. I love you."

Chloe dropped her phone after reading the brunette's text. Was she for real? She's going to have a taste of her own medicine when she gets back.


	18. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"IS SHE FOR REAL? I don't want to act like a child over-reacting to a text but damn. She shut me off!" Chloe walked in to the mansion followed by Amy after what she calls an "emergency".

All the girls were already seated on the living room as Chloe paced back and forth, furious about Beca and Lauren.

"Look at the bright side, Chlo. They were never alone. Julia's always with them so only she could tell the truth." Aubrey tried to calm her best friend down.

"And it's TMZ. They never report anything good. They love ruining careers that's their job." Flo added.

"What did she text you again?" Cynthia Rose asked, unaware of what was happening.

"She said she'll call me when she's back in LA because she has to focus on the album."

"Well, we can't really blame her. This is her first big client." Stacie shared.

"I just can't believe this is happening again. I'm her girlfriend now. I'm not someone she can just leave and run back to when it's convenient."

"Do you think she likes to do it? Have you ever thought maybe she really has to make the most out of the next few months to get this done and make a name for herself?" Jessica asked.

"She already did. She was a solo artist already." Chloe said as she stopped walking.

"Ginger, it's not just you. We understand how you feel. I'm not having fun as well. She's never around anymore but this is what she wanted since the day you met her. She didn't want to be an acapella singer. She fell in love with it after you convinced her. Then she became a solo singer which, she didn't get the hang off. Now she's back to where she wants to be."

"Great point. It's just that I'm scared. What if this never stops? What if she chooses a path where she doesn't want me to be there anymore?"

The girls fell silent. Chloe has a point. They don't know the way Beca thinks now and what her priorities are. She never had the time to talk to them or share anything about work because they had a rule, talking about work is never a good idea.

Aubrey pulled her best friend aside so the girls wouldn't have to hear what they'll talk about.

"Chloe, she'll be back in two days. You have work to do, so focus on that and get your mind off of her for a while. Try to enjoy yourself or hang out with Amy. Help her finish things with the café. I know your relationship hasn't been that long, but you've known her for years. You share the same love of music as she does so think about that. This is just her wanting to know herself more as a producer."

Chloe cried as Aubrey hugged her. "Bree, I'm going to tell this to you because you're my best friend but Beca's so checked out for the past two weeks. It's not like her."

"Give her a little bit more time, and if it doesn't go as planned. We'll kick her ass."

Chloe let out a laugh and went home with Amy. She sure has a lot of things to plan for the next few days. She's too caught up with her relationship with Beca that she forgot her other responsibilities. Everything the girls said were right and she knows she has the best support group who would always look after her.

IN MIAMI

Beca, Julia, and Lauren finalized three songs. After Beca texted Chloe, she worked non-stop at the studio and back to the hotel. Julia couldn't even talk to the brunette because she was too busy with everything.

Now they have 5 songs in total, only 9 left to go. There are 3 written song drafts already and Beca wanted to finish it when they're back in LA.

BACK IN LA

The trio arrived at Friday night. To Beca's surprise, the girls weren't there. She expected one of them to at least pick her up but she forgot it was her fault. She was detached the whole time and didn't bother to check her phone.

Julia offered her a ride home and reminded her to make it up to Chloe. Beca thanked the other woman and they said their goodbyes. Lauren wanted to record the album on Wednesday to give the other women a break from their trip.

Beca saw only her car was left at the garage. She was wondering where the girls were. She checked her phone and saw it was Friday. Of course they were out.

"Hi, Chloe. I just got home. Where are you?" she texted. She waited 10 minutes and checked her phone, there wasn't a reply. Chloe ALWAYS had her phone in her hand. It's her job and it's pretty obvious that she was a social butterfly among the group.

They were watching a movie at the mansion when Chloe read Beca's text. She resisted the urge of replying. She stood firm on her decision that Beca should have to deal with the way she did when Beca was in Miami.

"Oh hey, Beca's home!" Amy said. All the girls turned to Chloe.

"Why are you looking at me? I want to finish the movie. She's all grown. She can handle herself."

And with that, the girls knew what this meant. It meant war.

The thing about this is that Beca still had to make it up to Chloe after 2 months of being away and the fact that she could switch her off like that AGAIN. She had the guts.

The movie ended and the girls got hungry. Chloe suggested going to In-n-Out because she's been craving animal fries for weeks. The girls wanted to stay home but Chloe really had to get her damn fries so she left all by herself and told the girls she'll see them again next week.

Amy got home and saw Beca asleep on the couch holding her phone. She felt sorry for the girl, but she knew Beca was in the wrong this time. She left Beca a note on the table if ever the brunette wakes up before Chloe got home.

"She went to In-n-Out."

Chloe arrived shortly after and saw Beca on the couch. She couldn't help but be mad at her but since Beca just got home and she didn't want her to wake up with a stiff neck, she tapped her on the shoulder trying to wake her up gently.

"Beca, wake up. You have to sleep in your room after a busy trip."

The other girl was startled but she heard Chloe loud and clear. She stood up and followed Chloe upstairs. The redhead took her bags and carried it to Beca's room.

"Hey, don't leave. Cuddle with me?" Beca asked trying to hit Chloe's soft spot. The girl could barely sleep without cuddles.

"Try calling Lauren." The redhead said coldly.

Chloe was never that straight-forward. Beca knew what she did was somewhat wrong, but she had her reasons. She feels alone all over again just like the two months she dreaded.

Beca woke up and made breakfast for her housemates. Since the two weren't awake, she bought doughnuts for the girls at the mansion and left it with a note. "I miss you, girls. I have a surprise." She thought about it on the couch the night before. She knew she needed to make it up to them. When she got back, Amy and Chloe were already eating. She joined them and fixed herself her morning coffee.

"Good morning ladies." Amy gave her a high five and she tried to hug Chloe but the other girl dodged quickly.

"Thanks for breakfast. I have work." Chloe left and Amy couldn't believe what's happening.

"It's Saturday morning. Why do you have work?" Chloe continues to storm off.

Amy couldn't decide if she wanted to laugh or get mad at the redhead. She was unbelievable. This is the first time she saw Chloe resisting Beca's efforts. EVER.

"Clearly that didn't work."

"I know, Amy. Last night I asked her to sleep at my room and she told me to call Lauren. This whole thing is insane." Beca shared the memory from last night.

"Becs, have you ever thought that she isn't jealous of Lauren. She just wants you to treat her the way you used to. In all honesty, what you did is pretty shit."

"I ignored her for 2 days. That wasn't long." Beca felt helpless.

"Mind you, you've ignored her for 2 months. It doesn't make any difference. You clearly showed her you can shut her off any time you want to. She's your girlfriend now. That's something you should think of." Amy's words played over and over.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I think you know, short stuff. This time you have to make sure you do her right, always. Anyway,

I'm heading to the cafe it's about to open in three weeks. You're definitely invited. Thank you for the breakfast. If music doesn't ever work out, be my head chef." Beca knew Amy was kidding but everything is getting too hard for her right now.

She's getting anxious about Chloe and her career. Her phone rang. It was from their group text.

Aubrey: What's the surprise Beca?

Lily: I ate the doughnuts. Thank you.

Stacie: THERE WERE DOUGHNUTS?

Cynthia Rose: I made breakfast. No doughnuts left. Lily ate them all.

Amy: They had doughnuts and you made us toast?

Beca: I'm taking you all to Hawaii at 12 noon. We have a private plane don't worry about the hassle.

Aubrey: You know how to spoil us too, huh?

Amy: Is Chloe coming?

Beca: What kind of question is that? Of course she is.

Chloe: I have a new client. I'm not coming with you guys. Sorry.

Beca: Are you serious right now?

Chloe: I won't adjust my time for you. It can't be that way all the time. I have work too.

The girls didn't even reply after. It was exhausting whenever the two argue. Beca decided to push through despite Chloe not coming. She did have a plan. Beca told Amy to gather the girls at LAX and she'll meet them there. She went to Chloe's office to surprise her and beg her to come with.

She was greeted by Amber, the receptionist at Chloe's new Public Relations company.

"Hi, Amber. May I please ask for Chloe's office?" She was always nice to people and the other woman smiled at her.

"Oh my gosh, you're Beca Mitchell! I'm sorry for getting too excited. Unfortunately, Miss Beale boarded a plane to New York for her new client."

"I know you won't name drop the client but how new is she?" Beca asked because Chloe never mentioned anything to her.

"I think she signed with us at 6 am earlier. But she has been in talks with the owner since last week."

"Thank you so much, Amber. You've helped me more than anyone."

"Miss Mitchell, may I please ask for a selfie?"

"Definitely! Let's do it." Beca smiled with Amber and it wasn't something she's used to but it's nice to see she made someone happy.

Beca called Aubrey "Hey did you know Chloe left for New York?"

"She just texted me a few minutes ago. I was about to tell you. She left earlier so I think she's almost landing."

"Bree, do me a favor and tell the girls we're going back to New York."

"Aca-fucking-scuse me?"

"Hawaii next weekend. Count on it."

"Beca, they're not on board. As much as we want to help you, this is between you and her now. We'll always have your backs but this is something you should sort out together. I love you both. Tell us everything. We'll see you when you get back here. Dinner's on me."

Beca hung up and knew Bree had a point. It's dumb to drag the other girls about this drama. She flew the private plane straight to New York and texted Chloe.

"I dropped by your office and Amber told me about New York. I'm going there now. I'll see you. Please don't run away from me."

Chloe spent the whole afternoon with her client asking about directions and requests that the artist has. The new artist was kind and sweet, it felt like they've known each other for years. The Billboard Music Awards started at 7 pm and both of them arrived exactly on time.

Beca didn't receive a text from Chloe so she decided to walk around the city during the afternoon. She got notified that Lauren was in New York too so she decided to check up on her.

"Hey, Lauren. You're in New York too? What for?"

"Hey, Becs. Why are you here? I'm going to the BMA's. Julia's coming too."

"Oh, that's why. I followed Chloe. She had a work thing to do. Is there an after party? I'm extremely tired, I'll just join you there!"

"There's an after party at 10 pm. I'll text you the address of the hotel. I'll ask my assistant. See you later, Beca."

"Thanks, Lauren. See you!"

She went to the hotel she checked in to and fell asleep for a couple of hours. She woke up around 8:30 pm and got ready to attend the after-party. She checked her phone and there was a text from Julia.

"Chloe's here."

What in the world was she doing at the BMA's? Does that mean Chloe's new client is a singer? She felt extremely out of the loop.

She made sure she'd look extremely hot so Chloe would be speechless. She wore a suit revealing her cleavage and abs. It looked good enough for her so she headed to the hotel. Lauren and Julia waited for her at the lobby.

"Hey girls. You realize we only spent a few hours apart since Miami right?" Beca asked the girls who looked extremely hot. Not to mention, the three of them were all in suits. They were the girl bosses of the night.

"Damn, mami. You didn't have to do us like that. You're hot." Lauren looked at Beca from head to toe and left speechless.

"You're too kind. So are you guys. We look like a hot trio right now." Beca returned the compliment.

"Let's get drunk ladies!" Julia grabbed their hands and lead them to the roof top.


	19. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Beca was there for one reason only, to see Chloe. So her eyes roamed around searching for her favorite person in this world. They headed to the bar and downed a few shots until they started dancing on the dance floor. The three were inseparable. They just knew how to have fun and knew how to enjoy working with each other.

It's been almost an hour and Beca still haven't seen Chloe. Julia's new song There's No Way started to play. Julia paired up with Lauv and Lauren was left with Beca.

"Let's dance. I know you can. Remember Coachella?" Lauren held Beca's hand and the other brunette had no other choice so she did.

"I'm terrible at this. I'm warning you."

"No worries, Mitchell. I got you."

Lauren curled her arms around Beca's neck and Beca held her by the waist dancing slowly.

 _ **You touch me and it's almost like we knew  
That there will be history between us two  
We knew someday that we would have regrets  
But we just ignored them the night we met**_

They were enjoying each other's company. They knew they had this energy that only the two of them can understand. They understood each other in a soulmate kind of way. NOT ROMANTICALLY.

 _ **We just dance backwards into each other  
Trying to keep our feelings secretly covered  
You touch me and it's almost like we knew  
That there will be history**_

Beca and Lauren couldn't help but admire Julia's new song. It had a certain feeling that they shared. This is what Beca felt during Chloe's relationships during college. Some of it aren't event considered as relationship. She just hated the idea of Chloe dating other people.

 _ **There's no way that it's not going there  
With the way that we're looking at each other  
There's no way that it's not going there  
Every second with you I want another**_

Lauren and Beca got lost at the moment. They couldn't wait to force Julia sing it for the two of them. Beca admired how Julia wrote and Lauren wanted to achieve at least half of Julia's songwriting talent.

"Beca? Are you serious?" Lauren and Beca stopped mid-song knowing the familiar voice.

"Hey, Chloe. I've been looking for you."

Chloe's arms were crossed, confused at the sight in front of her.

"It doesn't seem like it. You're enjoying yourself."

"It's not what it looks like. Lauren is nothing more than a friend."

Julia stopped dancing and tried defending Beca, "Hey, Chloe. She flew all the way from LA just to see you. Nothing ever happened in Miami. I was with them the whole entire. We're all just friends."

"I know. I'm not jealous about your relationship with Lauren. I'm mad at the fact you can abandon me as quickly as possible when something work-related comes up and that's not fair." Chloe almost broke the wine glass she was holding.

"You're out here for work too. You haven't read my messages. You don't even tell me anything about it anyway."

"I told you earlier I have a new client."

"Then who is it?" Lauren and Julia asked at the same time, too intrigued with the drama.

"Chloe! There you are!"

They all turned around to see who it was. It's Chloe's new client. The star of the night winning 5 awards, Camila Cabello.

"Are you kidding me?" Lauren blurted out.

"What the fuck?" Camila asked.

Everyone got confused. They know Fifth Harmony split up but they didn't know it ended bad. Just seeing the faces of Lauren and Camila, this night wasn't going to end well.


	20. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"So it's Camila Cabello. Chlo, I think we should talk in private. I can't stand being in this cold war with you." Beca pulled her towards somewhere private.

"I'm sorry for being upset. I don't know if I can handle all of this right now. We moved into a new city, we're in a relationship, and our careers are just getting started. I love you so damn much, Beca Mitchell. You know that. Since the day you auditioned, I knew that I had to take care of you. I had to take care of everything that comes with you. But as much as I understand you, I have to take care of myself too. This time after so many years, I need to choose myself." Chloe stepped back from Beca and looked at her for a few seconds.

"Chloe, what do you mean? We've been together for only a few weeks. We're still new at this relationship thing. We have to work this out." Beca really is tough. She wasn't shedding a single tear after everything Chloe said.

"I thought about being in a relationship with you for so long. It's all I ever wanted. But we can't do this yet. I love you, Beca. Take care of yourself. Let's stay friends."

"Are you serious? Friends after all these years?" Beca was furious.

"You know what. You're right. I think we shouldn't even be friends for now. I'll move out and get some space."

Those are Chloe's last words before running away from the love of her life. She broke down and cried for so long. She packed her bags and went straight back to LA. She tried to figure out her living situation and decided to move out. She told the girls and they were all understanding. She told everyone except Beca.

 **A MONTH AFTER**

Amy and Beca have been living together since Chloe left. Beca was devastated. She requested to work at her home studio and Dave was getting concerned. He granted her request because Beca never disappointed him when it comes to producing. Lauren and Julia started to go to Beca's home to record the songs as quickly as possible and get the album done with. They already recorded 10 songs so they only have 4 extras left to do.

"Beca, I appreciate everything you've done for me. I'm a hundred percent sure this will kickass. I think it's time you find Chloe. Take her back if that's what you really want. You can be extremely successful and still feel empty if you're not with her." Lauren was really concerned about Beca's well-being. She knew that personal life should be apart from work but she became really close with the two.

"We've known each other for a few weeks but damn, Beca. You really need to go for it. We'll have your back. Let's hold off recording until you're okay. Me and Lauren could still continue to write songs and have it pre-recorded so you'll just have it mastered and mixed. Use your time for yourself. Thank you so much for working with us. It's been such a pleasure. I'll always be here for the both of you anytime." Julia told the girls.

"You guys have no idea how much I needed to hear those words from you. The girls still talk to me but they've kept their distance because they know it's me and Chloe's mess to fix. I think they hate me for not fighting for us. I don't even know if I'm worthy of Chloe anymore. I've done it again. I've let her down again." Beca was crying her eyes out and the two are speechless. For a month, Beca didn't show any sign of sadness. She worked day in and out at the studio.

"Beca, I think you just have to show her how much she really means to you. You have to assure her how important it is to have her back, even if it's just for friends now. After finishing this album, I'll be extremely happy to stay friends with the both of you. Thank you so much for everything." Beca and Lauren smiled at Julia's words.

"Definitely." Said Lauren.

"Thank you so much guys. I think we should eat. I'll cook while you guys relax poolside. See you in a bit." Beca left the two girls alone.

"Hey Lo, I don't mean to barge in your business but why did Camila curse when she saw you at New York? You looked extremely surprised as well."

Upon hearing Julia, Lauren's face brightened up.

"Julia, you're a genius. I think I can find a way to fix this Beca and Chloe thing. And to answer your question, we haven't seen each other since hiatus and I really missed her so much."

"What's the plan? I'm down for it. For Beca." Julia smiled and suddenly took out her phone.

After a few minutes, Beca came out with food and placed it on the outdoor table. She turned on the music and placed the mats, dishes, and utensils on the table.

"What a spread. This is so lovely Beca." Lauren said.

"This is nothing. I miss cooking so much. I guess it's time to feed you guys after working non-stop."

"I can eat this everyday. You're so good at this." Julia couldn't stop eating.

They suddenly heard the radio DJ's spiel.

"We have a new song from Camila Cabello and a featured artist who shall not be named until after this song. This is "What A Time"

The girls were surprised because they never knew Camila was recording songs at the time.

Camila sang the first verse and chorus.

 _ **I feel a little nauseous and my hands are shaking**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I guess that means you're close by**_ _ **  
**_ _ **My throat is getting dry and my heart is racing**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I haven't been by your side**_ _ **  
**_ _ **In a minute, but I think about it sometimes**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Even though I know it's not so distant**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oh, no, I still wanna reminisce it**_

Lauren was holding back her tears. She assumed the lyrics were about her because they always had something. The other members of Fifth Harmony knew but they never went public about anything.

They were waiting for the second verse and Beca was dumbfounded when she heard the next part of the song. It was Chloe.

 _ **I know we didn't end it like we're supposed to**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And now we get a bit tense**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I wonder if my mind just leaves out all the bad parts**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I know we didn't make sense**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I admit it that I think about it sometimes**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Even though I know it's not so distant**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oh, no, I still wanna reminisce it**_

 _ **I think of that night in the park, it was getting dark**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And we stayed up for hours**_ _ **  
**_ _ **What a time, what a time, what a time**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You clinged to my body like you wanted it forever**_ _ **  
**_ _ **What a time, what a time, what a time**_ _ **  
**_ _ **For you and I**_ _ **  
**_ _ **What a time, what a time**_ _ **  
**_ _ **For you and I**_

The radio DJ started another spiel "What a beautiful and heartbreaking song from Camila Cabello and the featured artist, Chloe Beale. This song was written by Julia Michaels, another hit on her list."

Lauren and Beca looked at Julia at the same time.

"I got some explaining to do. I wrote this song a few months back and sold it to this producer who turned out to be a part of Camila's team. I didn't know about Chloe though. Believe me when I say I'm surprised."

Lauren and Beca shed a few tears while listening to the song. They've learned they share the same experiences with their lovers…ex-lovers.

Lauren's phone rang. It was Camila.

"Hey, I wasn't sure if you'd pick up. It's been a long time since I've called you. I received your text earlier though." Lauren was smiling hearing Camila's voice on the other end.

"It's been almost a year since you've called but thank goodness you did. I actually reached out because of your PR, Chloe. Do you have any idea where she lives? My producer is devastated and needs to find her."

"Oh. Beca Mitchell right? Lauren, we haven't even talked about everything that happened but I'll share this to you 'cause you seem desperate. She's been living at my guest house for the month."

"Thank you so much, Camz. You don't know how much this means to me. And also, I want to catch up with you. If it's fine with you. Should we meet? It's been too long, I hope you're okay with it." Lauren was scared for asking this. Scared is an understatement.

There was a pause until Camila said "Sure. I've been thinking about it anyway. Thank you for texting me. I'll see you real soon. Bye, Lo."

Lauren was smiling so hard and her heart is beating fast. She was on a high.

"Sorry about that, guys. What did I miss?" Lauren smiled at the two.


	21. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Amy finally found the courage to talk to Beca about the Chloe situation. She avoided it for as long as she could. She saw Beca sitting on Chloe's bed.

"Hey, shortcake. I've heard Camila's song on the way home. Ginger decided to be an artist too?"

"I didn't have a clue she'd consider it. It's such a beautiful song and I've had it on repeat." Beca was listening to it through the surround speakers.

"I'm sorry I never talked to you about her. I believe it's what's best for you and that I should keep my distance until you heal a bit." Amy sat down beside her best friend.

"Thanks, Amy. I owe you and the girls a lot. I can't imagine what I just did. I let the love of my life go, just like that. I thought it was stupid of me to beg her to stay. She needed her space and she doesn't deserve to be treated that way. This is what I was afraid of. You girls keep teasing me for not making a move on Chlo for years because I knew I'd mess it up. Look at us now."

"Becs, what you don't understand is that, you don't have to sacrifice your own happiness for her. You can work and still be with Chloe. Maybe she was waiting for you to stop her from staying away from you at New York but you just let her go easily."

"I was too afraid to face everything with her not knowing she's the only one I really need to get through the day. I need her back. I need my best friend back."

"Well, you have me but you do need to get your other best friend back. The girls aren't thrilled about any of this."

Beca's phone rang and saw it was Lauren.

"Hey, Lauren. What's up?"

"I've got news. I just met with Camila and asked her permission to share this with you. Chloe's been staying at her guest house since New York."

"For real? I didn't know they were close apart from work."

"Well, they do have a song together. Camila doesn't feature anyone she isn't good friends with. So yeah, I guess you should give Camz a call whenever you feel like seeing Chloe again."

"I owe you everything, Lauren. Thank you so much for this."

"I gave Camz your number. No big deal. Thanks for being an awesome producer. See you soon. Bye."

After a few minutes Camila texted Beca.

"I heard about the situation between you and Chloe. She told me everything. I swear you need to get this woman back, she's been crying non-stop."

Beca was anxious. Maybe it is time to see Chloe again. She needs every ounce of strength in her body to face the woman she thought she would never hurt again.

She couldn't just show up to Camila's house and beg her to come back. She needs a well-thought plan to convince Chloe that she would never ever fuck it up again. She's still overthinking about their situation because she's unsure if the redhead would take her back as her girlfriend. To be honest, she sucks as a best friend for the past few months.

She decided it's time for an emergency Bella meeting and it wasn't mainly because of Chloe. She wants to clear it all up to the girls and apologize sincerely. She's put them through a roller coaster ride when they promised they'd be living their best life in LA. She messaged them in their group chat.

Beca: Hi girls, can I come over? I haven't been the best friend to any of you because of selfish reasons and I want to come clean about everything.

The girls were surprised because they're used to Beca being so guarded even after everything they've been through. Now that she literally haven't talked to anyone or met up with them in a whole month, it was obvious that she was going through something. They got ready for the brunette's visit and made sure to make it feel like home.

"Amy, do you want to come with me to the mansion?" she asked the other who was busy going through files at their living room.

"I'll follow you there. I just have to get all of this to the café as I'm opening it tomorrow."

"What? Are you serious? You didn't even tell me it's opening tomorrow?"

"Hobbit, you haven't even tried to make a normal conversation with me for a month. I know you're going through shit, would you even care about my plans? I don't blame you. I know you too well."

"You used to tell me everything. I just can't believe I don't even know anything about it. Please don't feel like you have to keep things from me when I'm not a hundred percent myself. I'll always be here for you, Amy. You deserve everything in this world because you always put me first no matter what. Thank you. I don't wanna make this weird but I kinda love you."

"Mitchell, don't flirt with me when you have problems with Chloe. Just kidding. I kinda love you too. I'll see you in an hour. Take care of the girls and better make a good damn apology."

She arrived at the mansion and was surprised that all the girls were already sitting in a circle engaging in different conversations, talking over each other. The girls were all smiling and laughing at each other. She missed this. She missed leading them and also learning from them at the same time. She basically learned all her surviving skills from them and she couldn't handle going through anything alone.

She opened the door and the girls all fell silent. Instead of it being awkward, they all rushed to her and gave her a hug. Beca bursted into tears.

"Welcome home, Beca." Said Aubrey, which made her cry even more because she never thought the older Bella would even accept her. She hurt her best friend again and again but she's the first one to welcome her.

When she finally got herself together, they started catching up and the girls didn't force anything out of her. They just shared what's happening with their relationships, jobs, goals, and Emily. Legacy was thinking of living with them and finish her credits online. Beca felt like a weight has fell off her shoulders just staring at each of her girls. They were in a good place, unlike her and the love of her life (she thinks).

They got startled when there was a loud knock on the door. They heard Amy shouting "Y'all aren't invited tomorrow if you don't help me."

As soon as they opened the door, they rushed to the blonde who was carrying A LOT of food.

"I brought the entire menu for the café and the baristas will set up poolside for you guys to taste everything before tomorrow's opening."

"Amy insisted on not charging you guys but I kinda need extra cash for rent." Flo said as Beca laughed out loud.

The hours went by fast and Beca thought it was time to make a speech or something.

"Bellas, thank you for everything. I think that I don't deserve any of you especially when I shut you out again for a whole month. I'm sorry if I keep on failing you guys. Believe me when I say, you are the most important part of my life and I don't ever want to wake up just to shut you all out the way I do. You all know how all of this is mainly because Chloe broke up with me and as much as I hate to stay away from you all, I think I couldn't avoid asking any of you about her. That's just unfair. But I do want you all to forgive me. This is the dumbest thing I've ever done. Thank you for everything weirdos. I love you all."

The girls were actually crying. They HATED that the two were separated since they couldn't handle their chemistry and tension for years.

"What's your plan Beca? How will you get her back after hurting her again?" Stacie asked. She wasn't attacking the brunette, she was genuinely intrigued about it so they all can help her.

"I wish I had the answer. I wish I knew how to get her back but I think I've done enough damage for her to even look at me. I just have to see her and try to ask for forgiveness because she knows she's the only person I want. I'll love her in any lifetime. She's really the one for me. She's everything I ever wanted. I'll always be the raincloud to her sunshine."

"She fell in love with you since the day she asked you to audition for the Bellas. She didn't even know who you were but some part in her knew, you're the one for her too. Beca, you are the only one who made her feel what genuine happiness is. You made her realize she was much more than what she thought of herself. She never even listened to any of my advices when I told her to be careful around you. She always risked everything just to be close to you, just to break your walls. If there's anything you need, you can ask us anytime. Because my best friend loves you more than anyone in this world. I'll do anything for her to be happy." Aubrey looked at Beca like she never did before.

She was practically telling her to take Chloe back. She's always been protective of the redhead but now she knows what Chloe really needs. It's Beca.

"Thank you so much. I'll always remember what you just said, Bree."

"How about the time she called you bitch when they were recruiting you? I'll never forget that one." Amy boasts as the girls laugh.

"How are you getting the girl back?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"I'd write her a song but that's sounds too basic."

"You don't even sound like Beca Mitchell at all right now. Your music has never been basic. You're a future Grammy winner so I suggest you make the best song you could ever imagine." Amy said.

"Music is the reason we're all here. It's never dumb to turn to what made you two fall in love." Aubrey added.

"Thanks girls. I think now's the time to write it. I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks again for everything."

Beca was halfway out of the house when Aubrey suddenly stopped her.

"Beca, make sure you write that song tonight. No questions asked okay?"

To be honest, she's still afraid of authoritative Aubrey. She missed it a lot. And so she did what was asked.


	22. FINAL CHAPTER

Chapter 23

"Wake up short stuff! You better help me for today's opening. It's an order." Amy barged in to Beca's studio, who was busy mixing at her desk.

"No worries. I got you. Do you want me to drive you there or bring anything?" She smiled at her best friend.

"I need a DJ. I only have two options you or Chloe. You know how she makes good playlists for every occasion."

"Well, I'm thankful you chose me. Chloe does have great taste in music."

"I better go before you cry. Meet you there. Bye sappy DJ."

Beca wasn't offended at all. She can shrug off any comments from Amy because she's naturally funny.

She got her equipment ready and called in her glamor team to get her styled. If there's an audience, she knew she had to make it unforgettable for them. She never performed half-heartedly. She wants everybody on their feet and would talk about it the next day. Music was her language and that's what she wants to be known for, not about the rumors on TMZ.

When she arrived at the café, she was surprised to see the sign. " _l'_ _ancre_ " she read out loud.

"Yup. It reminds me of the Bellas and that kidnapping incident. We're each other's anchors so I thought it's a good name. Damn, you look really good."

"You learned a lot from touring around the world. What a step up, Amy. I gotta dress up for the occasion." She bumped her fists with the other.

"I'll set my equipment up inside, better make me the best coffee ever. Congratulations to you and Flo. I've always been proud of you but I'm extra proud of you today. This will go down as the best cafes ever."

"Definitely. I'm friend with one of the biggest musicians of today. I'm definitely going to have big name clients."

They headed inside and it was already packed. Beca instantly set up everything and got the flow going. The day flew by and Amy announced that there were singers who were going to perform and the customers were all excited.

Beca didn't have a clue about anything. When she shot her head up she was surprised to see Lauren and Julia heading to the place.

"Hey, Beca. Let's get it going. Shall we?" Lauren smiled.

"You didn't tell me you were going! But thanks for supporting my friends. Which song?"

"Back to me." She winks at Beca.

Beca hit play and all eyes were on Lauren.

 _ **I've been looking at you with a little something**_ _ **  
**_ _ **That you've been ignoring**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You've been looking at me with**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I don't know what exactly, but it's boring**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Play it cool, but I see through it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You should listen to the music**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Boy, I know you want it so you better get up on it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Or you'll lose it, lose it, lose it**_

Halfway through the refrain, Camila walked in with the one and only, Chloe Beale.

 _ **Mind if I slow you down?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **No reply, you'll come round**_

Lauren's eyes met with her ex-band mate and she just poured out her soul during the chorus. Beca almost fell off the booth because she was unaware that Chloe would show up with Camila.

 _ **Love to watch you try and turn your back to me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When I know that any minute you'll be back to me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Back, back, back to me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Back, back, back, back, back, back, back to me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Love to watch you try and turn your back to me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When I know that any minute you'll be back to me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Back, back, back to me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Back, back, back, back, back, back, back to me**_

The song ended and there were cheers from everybody present.

Aubrey went to Beca in a hurry.

"Remember last night when I told you to make sure you finish the song? This is why. You're singing it here tonight. Good luck, nerd."

Beca felt numb and it's like she doesn't know if that was the best idea to do it now at the opening. She thought she'd only sing it Chloe. But she is Beca Mitchell, and she'll do anything to put on a remarkable show.

"For our final song, please welcome my best friend, Beca Mitchell. Thank you to everyone who came. Make sure to tell your friends, family, and the Obamas. Once again, give it up for the Beca Mitchell."

Lauren passed the mic to Beca with a smile.

"Go get her. It's your turn."

"Thank you. Go get yours. It's about time." Beca replied.

She pressed play and started singing.

 _ **Give me a second light, I haven't smiled since yesterday  
If I need to I can pay, but let me hold this 'til I feel okay  
Since you burned me at the stake, all of my feelings went away  
There's no feelings in my way  
At least there's no feelings in my way**_

 _ **I was there when you were blind to everything that I could see  
I'll pretend that it's just me, but maybe really it's just me  
I forgot what it was like, to think I found you finally  
What if you were the one for me  
I hope you weren't the one for me**_

Her eyes were in the brink of crying but she fought it so she can finish this song she wrote for Chloe.

Chloe stood there looking at her like the day of her audition. She's in awe of Beca's talent. She knew Beca could sing and produce but the brunette never told her about songwriting. She laughs at herself because she doesn't know how she managed to stay away from Beca for a month. She was selfish. She didn't know how to handle Beca's stardom yet, because she first saw her as an alt girl who was uninterested to perform at all. Now that the same woman is singing her heart out to her, written only for her.

She evaluated her decisions and thought of a way to never let this girl go again. She shouldn't break her heart ever again.

Beca then sang the chorus.

 _ **And I know this  
I can't read it right, between the fights  
I still need you  
And I know this  
I fell for your eyes, I just realized  
I still need you  
I still need you**_

She continued as Chloe tries to drown in her voice and the song. It was the best song she ever heard.

 _ **I tried to say thank you, but I don't know if you heard me  
I know it wasn't your plan, to just be the one to hurt me  
My thoughts versus my feelings, my thoughts on you hit the ceiling  
But my feelings aren't a real thing  
If I feel things I don't really deserve**_

 _ **And I know this  
I can't read it right, between the fights  
I still need you  
And I know this  
I fell for your eyes, I just realized  
I still need you**_

The song ended and the audience were tearing up. The Bellas had their mouths wide open. They've missed Beca being this sincere. They can't blame her though. All Beca's experiences through the years were hard and she survived it by working day in and out.

All they ever wanted was for her to be happily and content. Beca continues to strive for something greater which she gets all anxious about then shut everything off. She wasn't trying to do it to hurt anyone, she does it for herself, so that when things turn to shit, she'd only blame herself.

Beca looked at Chloe for a few seconds before running towards her but she was surprised when Chloe ran out the café.

"Chlo, wait up." She ran as fast as she could to grip the redhead's hand.

"Please don't run away. I can't physically, mentally, and emotionally handle it."

"I don't mean to. I just can't handle all my emotions right now. I'm laughing and crying at the same time." Chloe said as she wiped her tears.

"I can't do this without you. I mean not literally but you I had the chance to experience life with you and I wouldn't have it any other way." She spoke so fast that Chloe almost didn't understand what she's talking about.

"Easy, tiger. No more running away now. I won't let it happen. We just needed time apart to understand how to be better individually and for the both of us. I had to settle in to this lifestyle because my clients here are wild. But I dread waking up knowing I'm not going to see your face first thing in the morning and not able to eat dinner with you when we get home from work. I missed you so much. I'm sorry I let you go that easily." Chloe held Beca's hands as she said those words from her heart.

"No more running away. I'm sorry, Chlo. For being selfish and going back to that crazy alt girl during the hardest times. Instead of figuring it out with you, I dealt with it myself. I love you. Damn. I love you so much and I just want to be with you. Come back to me." Beca was crying as she held the redhead.

"After singing your heart out like that to a song you wrote for me? I'm never leaving. Despite you being the raincloud to my sunshine."

"I'm going to marry you. You know that right? I'm just making It clear here." Beca said.

The Bellas went out of the café and were cheering for them.

"Funny you said that, Beca, will you marry me?" Chloe got down on one knee.

"Dude, are you for real? Or am I getting punk'd? I'm not that famous so it would be easy to do it."

The girls were laughing at Beca. They all knew about it. After Coachella, Chloe told the girls she'd marry Beca as soon as they're both settled with everything. She couldn't let her go after EVERYTHING they've been through.

"I'm only taking yes as an answer, babe." Chloe threatened her.

"Let me think about it." Beca joked as Chloe frowned at her.

"That's it. I'm standing up." Beca kissed her and said "Yes. Chloe Beale, I would love to be your wife."

 **END.**


End file.
